My Little Brony Friendship is survival
by Tyler Tabor
Summary: When a trio of friends discover a portal created by Twilight Sparkle, they are pulled to equestria and transformed into ponies. After arriving, they team up with the mane six in a desperate attempt to get home.
1. Chapter 1: Through the Portal

**My Little Brony**

**Parody by Tyler Tabor**

Chapter 1

Not so long ago a band of three boys in their teen years traveled to a world unseen to man, these boys were named, Tyler, Ben, and Grant.

"Whoa now! Ease up on the drama there, you are making this story sound so drama queen type, I'll take over from here if that's alright, but with no disrespect, Princess Celestia. My name is Tyler, my name was mentioned earlier, the things you are about to read may seem totally weird and out of the normal, but there is a reason for everything, and this book's purpose is to explain what happened when the three of us disappeared."

It was a normal day, me and two of my friends, Ben and Grant. Ben had darker skin than me and grant did, he wasn't Mexican, he was just tan, he also had black hair, and was tall and thin. Grant was white, he had brown hair and he was the shortest of us, he wasn't abnormally short, but he was a little bit shorter than me and Ben were. I am a tall and stocky build white guy.

We were behind a trailer at school talking about the things that were going on at school, home, and other stuff along those lines. I then felt the hair on my neck begin to stand on end, which usually didn't happen when we talked here before. "Do you guys feel that?" I asked, wondering if I was the only one.

"I do, wait what are you feeling?" Grant asked.

"Well, what are you feeling?" I asked not willing to admit I was a little bit nervous about the fact my hair felt like it was floating away.

"The hair on the back on my neck is rising, it actually tickles." Grant replied in his super happy guy attitude.

"Yup, that's what I'm feeling." I said. I then turned around to see if what ever was causing our hair to rise was behind us, what I saw surprised me, the wall that was behind us was no longer there, it was gone, and in its place was a swirling hole, it looked like a portal of some sort. "What the crap is that?" I asked, about ready to freak out.

"Umm, well, it is some green thing of unknown origin, possibly dangerous." Ben said, trying to get us to laugh, I assumed he was trying to lighten up the mood so we wouldn't be as scared as we were, it wasn't working for me. I'm not sure about everyone else.

"Umm, should we go check it out?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Well, HECK YES." Grant said, obviously wanting to go.

"Why don't you go first?" Ben suggested, TO ME.

"Umm, sure, why not." I then began walking towards the portal, about ready to run away towards the safety of home screaming, the only thing that stopped me was when a woman's head poked out of the newly arriving portal, I didn't get to see much of her but I could see she had, purple hair with a pink highlight going through the center of it, for some odd reason it really caught my eye, the reason I didn't have time to fully determine her features is because as soon as she saw us she quickly pulled her head back inside. "Ok, that's some thing you don't see every day." I said, continuing to walk towards the portal. I then began to float, but I obviously didn't know that because I was still walking, while suspended in midair. The only way I found that out was when Grant yelled it to me.

"Tyler, what on earth are you doing?"

"What are you talking aboOOUTT!" I said interrupted by a sudden yanking, then I was in the portal, all I saw was a bright flash then rainbow colors as I drifted through whatever this thing was, then my body started to go all spastic and started making all kinds of strange sounds. I stopped focusing on what my body was doing, when I was thrown to the ground by the rainbow thing I had just been in. "Aye." I said to no one as I hit the ground. I then saw a figure run off and noticed a particular detail about this person, purple hair. "Hey excuse me can I talk to you a sec AHHH." As I was talking I tried to stand up, experienced an epic fail moment, and fell back down, it was as if my legs weren't designed for a person to stand on, which was crazy because I had been walking on my legs since I was three. I then brought my hand to my head, but when it touched my head it felt hard and rounded, I then opened my eyes and noticed why it felt so hard, it no longer was a hand, it was a hoof. I then screamed, startled by the fact that my soft fleshy hand had become a gray hoof. I then started to see what else had changed and noticed that I was covered in a light gray fur and that I was turned into, a Pony.

"Geronimo!" Grant said from behind me, snapping me out of my momentary trance, before falling on me.

"Incoming!" Ben then said, landing on me as well.

The load wasn't heavy until Ben got on which was a bit strange to me.

"Get off me," I was a little unhappy about the fact that I had become an instant couch.

"Whoa buddy, Tyler, what did you do to yourself?" Grant asked me, probably noticing that I was a pony.

He probably wasn't ready to see himself as a black and white pony with brown hair, so I scoffed and said, "You think I look bad? You should see yourself." I was hoping I would scare the pee out of him.

When he turned his head to see, he said, "Sweet, I'm a pony too, and Ben as well. This is the best day of my life." He took it way better than I did.

"Nice." Ben said, also okay with his new change in species, he had navy blue fur with black stripes like a tigers that stretched all the way down his back, he still had his black hair though.

"Okay now that we've seen what we look like as ponies, let's get out of here." I said, turning around, I was pretty much done being a pony, I was ready to be at home happy to be a human being and not some animal, I then stopped, "Where'd it go?" I asked, noticing that the thing that brought us here was now gone.

"Oh, that thing? It disappeared after I came in." Ben piped up, and smiled, after I noticed it was gone.

"Oh great, now were stranded here." I said as I was turning around. "Well I'm up for suggestions." While I was looking at my team members I noticed a golden colored thing on Ben's rump. "Holy crap! What is that?" I said pointing my right hoof at it.

"What are you talking about?" Ben said turning to look at his rump. "Oh, check it out; I've got a key on my rump. That's freaking awesome." Ben was obviously excited about his new tattoo. It looked like one of those old keys used in castles, but it was golden.

"Hey guys, I've got some thing like that too, only it's not a key, it's like Galaxy gasses with two stars." Grant screamed from where he was, he could have been jealous about Bens mark and had to see if he had one of his own, or had other reasons to check him self out.

"Wait a minute, if you two have one, then I might have one too." I said, turning my head unnaturally far to see the side of my rump. "Well, look at that, I've got a mark too, an assortment of tools, a pickax, a shovel, and a sword. Now that's pretty freaking awesome."

As soon as we finished checking out each others "marks", a loud whirring sound rang out over the valley, causing all of us to jump.

"What was that?" I asked the others, knowing that everyone else was probably just as confused as I was.

"Well, gee, I really don't know." Grant said, with a weird tone in his voice.

"Yea, thanks for the help, that really clears thing up." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, were stuck here anyway, why don't we go see what that thing is instead of waiting here, hoping that thing we saw earlier comes back around." Ben said, obviously unimpressed by mine and Grants bickering.

"Now there is some information I can use." I said, finishing my little remark I made earlier.

After we walked for what felt like hours, we were all tired and ready for a break, but we figured we must have been getting close to the sound we had heard earlier. After all, that thing was fairly loud and I got the feeling that it wasn't far from our location as it was.

"We….were…almost….whew….almost…..there, at least… I….at least I….hope….hope so." I managed to choke out, I was thirsty and out of energy. I was also beginning to get a little antsy. When we topped the rise, all we saw was more valley, a couple trees, and a blue box. "Well I'll be triple dipped, there's nothing here." My fuse was already short because we were stuck here, I didn't need any more complications to push my buttons.

"Tyler, take a chill pill, all we need to do is see what is here that wasn't here in the other parts of the valley. So what's here that wasn't there?" Ben must have been ready to lose it too, because he never acted like that.

"The little blue box." I said, like a little boy who was in trouble would have.

"Yes Tyler, good job." Ben then said in a kind of sing song voice, made me feel like I was in kindergarten again.

"Well then, I'm not going to hold up this wagon." I said, and began walking towards the box that now dominated the area.

I then lifted up my hoof and said in a hushed tone telling Ben and Grant "Stop." The reason I made them stop is because I heard voices, on the other side of the blue box we were now pressed up against, one male, and one female.

"Oh, how do you pick up things with these hoofs?" the male said.

"Umm, well it's kind of hard to explain, but you pick it up, like this." The female then replied.

I then poked my head out from around the box and saw the female holding something with the shape of a cylinder, in her hoof, she was gray, the same color that I was, and she had blonde hair, and the mark she had were bubbles, but the strangest thing about her, was the fact that her eyes were crossed. The male however, had a British accent, he was slightly taller than the mare was, had brown fur with dark brown hair, and his mark was an hourglass.

"We can do that?" I said, after pulling my head back behind the box we were using for cover.

"Do what?" Grant then asked.

"Pick stuff up with our hoofs." I said, "That girl over there was just picked up some cylinder shaped thing."

"Technically she is a mare." Ben said, making sure I knew what her proper name was.

We then heard the clopping of hoofs; they were getting quieter so I assumed that they were leaving.

"I think they're gone." I said poking my head out from behind our blue piece of cover. "Yup, they are gone. I don't know about you, but I'm going to follow them, I know it's rude but I would like to see where they are going. I mean these people, um excuse me, ponies are a lot like humans, they can pick things up, even though they don't have opposable thumbs, they can talk, who knows, they might have a city of some sorts." I was hoping there was one, because that might make this place feel a little more like home.

After we followed the pair of ponies for a while, I noticed I wasn't as tired as I was before, it must have been because we were walking downhill this time, or we were feeling cool and didn't notice the exhaustion.

The male and female only made small talk obviously not really interested in a real conversation, the male at one point asked a branch if they had ever met before, which I found a wee bit strange.

I was snapped out of my little moment of questioning when my right front hoof caught onto something, causing me to scream out when my face hit the ground.

Of course their attention went straight to me, I then saw those crossed over eyes staring at me, Ben and Grant must have ducked behind some trees, because I couldn't see them.

I then looked behind me to see what I tripped over and found a small root just big enough to catch my hoof. I then stood up, rubbed my head with my left hoof, and began to babble.

"Ok, you got me, Ben, Grant, you can come out now. We are no longer hiding." I said, in a very rushed tone.

It was then that Ben and Grant emerged from the trees they were hiding behind, I bet it looked a little intimidating, I mean think about it, I'm standing in the middle of the path, and two other ponies walk out of the woods from the sides of the trail, I know I would be scared.

I then realized we were dealing with a male and a female, the male might get over protective and protect his partner, so I prepared myself for a fight, but I would never be prepared for what he did next. He came up to us, and started shaking hoofs with me.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor, what might your name be?" The male called The Doctor asked.

"I'm Tyler, what exactly are you the doctor of?" I then asked him, wondering what his profession was.

"No see, I'm just The Doctor." He replied.

"Oh." I said, flashing him a smile.

The Doctor then ran to the rest of my team members to meet them.

The female then got his attention by saying, "Come on Doctor, we still have a ways to go if we are going to make it to the ceremony in time."

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked, wanting to know if they were going to a place where the purple thing we saw earlier might possibly be.

"To a small town, just up this trail." She said, pointing her right hoof just up the trail we had been walking on the whole time. "The town is called Ponyville."

"Mind if we tag along?" I asked, talking for the whole team.

"The female then replied, "You don't need my permission, hold on, I need to see where we are."

I then expected her to pull out a map of some sorts, but instead she spread out two gray wings, and took flight.

I think my jaw dropped, I just didn't feel it until Grant shoved his right hoof into the bottom of it causing my mouth to close.

"Thanks Grant, I think I began drooling." I said, wiping my face of, sure enough, my right cheek was soaked in saliva.

The gray Pegasus pony then flew back down to us and said, "Grand, Taylor, follow me." Then she took flight.

I then yelled back, "It's Tyler, and Grant, and we can't fly." I said, pointing out the obvious.

She then giggled and said, "Don't be stupid, you both can fly."

I then began to think that this pony was a little bit nutso.

"Ok then, how do I fly?" I asked, expecting her to fall silent and admit she was wrong, that wasn't what I got. She simply turned to Ben and The Doctor, and told them to follow up the trail.

"Alright, you will do exactly as I do." She commanded in a sharp tone.

"Okay, lets get going." I said, "I'm interested to see how well I can fly." If I had wings, I was ready to be in the air, no more walking.

"First, take a stretch." The grey Pegasus instructed.

Grant and I obeyed eagerly and as we did, a pair of wing sprang out from our sides.

"Oh my goodness, I have a pair of wings." I exclaimed, happy to see that she wasn't lying. What I didn't notice was that as I was jumping around, my wing began to flap, and I began to fly.

"Whoa, Grant you should come up, the air is nice." I exclaimed with an excitement that I hadn't felt in a really long time.

"I don't know how." Grant said from below me.

"I was going to tell you guys the next step but apparently he's got it." The grey Pegasus said, she was also below me now, it made me feel kind of cool being so far up.

"Now Grant, think about flight, your wings should take over from there." The female instructed.

That was when Grant began to fly; he began to fall off course and veer to another direction, almost flipping over.

I then got smart and decided to show off by zipping past him as fast as I could, I felt like one of the planes circling King Kong.

After a while I got sick of not knowing my teachers name, "So, gray Pegasus, do you have a name?"

"My name is Ditzy Doo, I guess I didn't really give you guys my name." Ditzy replied.

"Yea, not quite. Why don't you finish teaching Grant so we can get to town, I'll bet the Doctor and Ben are already there, probably waiting for us." I said ready to meet up with my friend, I didn't like being away from my friend in an unknown place.

As soon as Grant got to the point where he could fly, without falling, we went on our way.

Within ten minutes, we were coming up on the town Ditzy mentioned earlier, I saw a big building first and slowly as we got closer I saw everything else, the town was mostly made up of smaller buildings that looked like apartments. The sight was amazing.

"Down we go!" Ditzy exclaimed, breaking me from my trance.

"Right behind ya." I exclaimed, charging towards the ground.

I realized I was coming in too fast and begin to glide towards the ground; however I didn't pay attention to the **landing** part of Ditzy's class and didn't know what to do.

Grant and Ditzy were already on the ground while I was still gliding.

I figured I could teach myself and land nice and easy to the ground. Big Mistake. I came in towards the bridge everyone was waiting on, and overshot, causing me to go into the nearest trash can, I knew that was its purpose when the remains of an apple fritter decided to become acquainted with the side of my head. I then poked my head out of the fairly large trash receptacle, with the half eaten apple fritter still stuck to the left side of my face.

As soon as Grant saw me his eyes opened super wide, his front hoofs came up to cover his mouth, he turned around, and began dying of laughter. As soon as everyone heard him begin to laugh, everyone else joined him.

I found a napkin that looked relatively clean and used it to wipe the stupid pastry that was causing all the laughter off of my face.

"Ok guys, ha ha, very amusing, yup, I get it you all love to see me fall into the dumpster." I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Ok everyone, we need to get to that ceremony and figure out why the T.A.R.D.I.S. brought me here," the Doctor said, stifling a giggle, "So, where is everybody?" the Doctor asked Ditsy.

"You mean, where is everypony?" Ditsy replied.

"No, I meant," the Doctor said cutting himself off, then he burst out into laughter. "Ah, so that's how you say it here, everypony." He said, giggling as soon as he finished.

"Uh, you are a really strange pony." Ditzy said, obviously not impressed.

"Yes, you already said that, many times." The Doctor replied.

"Yea, whatever, what is this ceremony about?" I asked, confused about what she said earlier about a ceremony.

"Well, it's the 1000th year of the sun celebration, it's very important, the princess performs it in different towns at every celebration, and this year she came to ponyville, I'm so excited, speaking of which, we should get over there, the ceremony will start any minute now." Ditzy said, with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Lead the way!" I said in a commanding tone. "We should probably walk, I don't want to crash into anything else." I said, not wanting to experience humiliation like that again.

When we arrived to the place where the ceremony would be held, everypony in town appeared to be there. The Doctor and Ditzy split away from us, leaving me, Ben, and Grant together. When all of the ponies looked up towards a large balcony, dominating the whole area, we decided we should do the same. When we looked up, we saw a black pony.

"Well, doesn't look like the type of pony to be raising the sun, looks more like, somepony of night." I said, staring at the black pony who apparently rose the sun around here.

That's when all the other ponies began to gasp and whisper, and I got the feeling that this pony wasn't the one who really rose the sun, and my suspicion was confirmed when this pony said her next sentence.

"You all know why I am here, or have you forgotten after all this time?" She said.

"I know why you have come." Some pony said from the front of the crowd.

"Then you should be ready for this." The pony on the balcony said.

"You….. you've come to…" The same pony as before said, before being cut off.

"The night, will last, forever." The abnormally large pony said, and when she finished, she cackled, and lightning flashed, talk about a planned out set of special effects.

Then I took a moment and thought about the things she said, and realized what was going on. Then my wings acted before thinking, I jumped, took flight, and charged the black alicorn that stood on the balcony. What she did next surprised me; she sent a blast of wind at me with her wings causing me to lose my balance. When I hit the ground, my vision began to swim, all the sounds around me were muffled, and I could only faintly see Grant and Ben, rushing to my aid.

**To be continued…..**

**Next time on My Little Brony: Friendship is Survival:**

"Okay guys this is what we learned, the small group of ponies are heading to the everfree forest. So that is where we need to go, any questions?" The Doctor said, with a sense of command, as if he was our new leader.

I looked over towards everyone else, and noticed Ditzy looked like she was about to faint from fear.

"Doctor, hold up." I said to The Doctor, while rushing to the aid of my friend. "What's wrong Ditzy?" I asked

"Well, see, the everfree forest is a horrible place, it's really scary. I mean, all the animals can take care of themselves, doesn't that scare any of you?" Ditzy replied, shaking with fear.

I cocked my eyebrow, Grant tilted his head a little, and Ben just stared at her.

"No, it doesn't." I said, confused, wondering why she was so shaken by some animals who took care of themselves.

"We can protect you." Grant said, "after all, there are five of us, and a few of them, we can take any one of them." He said reassuring her, while snapping a branch off a tree with a sharp point.

"When we get back we can have muffins." The doctor said finally convincing her to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Restoration

Chapter 2

When I came too, my vision was blurry, and my body was stiff, mucus was caked up around my nose, and I was strapped down to some sort of makeshift stretcher. I could feel the bottom of the cloth dragging against the ground. Suddenly, we stopped, causing me to wonder what was going on. Apparently the Doctor was looking for information, probably still wondering why his little box called "The T.A.R.D.I.S." brought him to this world.

"Ok, this is where the group of ponies met; I'm going to go check it out. Ditzy, come with me, Grant, Ben, stay with Tyler, see if he wakes up before we get back." The Doctor instructed.

"Ok." Ditzy replied.

"We can wait here." I heard Ben reply.

"On it." Was Grant's reply.

When I heard the Doctor and Ditzy leave, that was when Ben and Grant began talking.

"Why are we being pulled along on this trip? I mean this isn't our problem right, the inhabitants of this planet can take care of this problem, can't they?" Ben said to Grant.

"I'd sure like to hope so." I said, surprising Ben and Grant. "I mean if they didn't they wouldn't have any protector, which doesn't make sense to me."

"Tyler?! You're awake." Grant exclaimed.

"So I am. How long was I out?" I asked.

"About four hours." Grant replied.

"Good, I needed a nap." I replied sarcastically.

It was at that time The Doctor and Ditzy returned.

"Oh, Tyler, you're awake." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Tyler! Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" Ditzy joked, probably nagging about the fact that I fell from the sky.

"Oh you bet." I said while stretching and yawning.

"Okay guys this is what we learned, the small group of ponies are heading to the everfree forest. So that is where we need to go, any questions?" The Doctor said, with a sense of command, as if he was our new leader.

I looked over towards everyone else, and noticed Ditzy looked like she was about to faint from fear.

"Doctor, hold up." I said to The Doctor, while rushing to the aid of my friend. "What's wrong Ditzy?" I asked

"Well, see, the everfree forest is a horrible place, it's really scary. I mean, all the animals can take care of themselves, doesn't that scare any of you?" Ditzy replied, shaking with fear.

I cocked my eyebrow, Grant tilted his head a little, and Ben just stared at her.

"No, it doesn't." I said, confused, wondering why she was so shaken by some animals who took care of themselves.

"We can protect you." Grant said, "after all, there are five of us, and a few of them, we can take any one of them." He said reassuring her, while snapping a branch off a tree with a sharp point.

"When we get back we can have muffins." The doctor said finally convincing her to come.

After walking for a short while, Ditzy began to question her sanity.

"Ok, how did you convince me to come out here again?" She asked the Doctor.

"Oh, you just decided to follow me, you know, due to my charm, my handsomeness, my good looks." The Doctor replied.

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied, with a giggle.

While they were talking, a huge creature sprang out of the trees, grabbed Ditzy, and began to fly away.

"What is that thing?" I asked, knowing I had seen it somewhere but couldn't place its name.

"A Manticore!" The Doctor exclaimed

"From Greek mythology" Grant exclaimed

"HELP!" Ditzy exclaimed with an insane amount of fear in her voice.

That's when the Doctor kicked into action "Oh, right, what do I have to throw here?" then he looked around, "Hmm. Ah, a rock." The Doctor said, when he finished, he chucked the rock he had found striking the manticore across the side of it's head.

The manticore then roared, dropped Ditzy, landed, and began to charge the Doctor.

The Doctor, using what he had, grabbed a nearby tree branch, pulled it back, and when the manticore was within range, he let it fly. There was a loud snap as the branch hit against the beast's nose. Surprisingly, the branch sent the massive creature flying, causing it to land in some sort of bush, from what I could see, the bush was full of thorns.

"Now, let's get out of here while that thing is caught in the bushes." Ditzy said, running as she spoke.

The rest of us weren't reluctant to follow.

We hadn't walked long before we came upon an old wooden bridge, like the ones you see in the movies, it was supported by ropes and the wood ensured people didn't fall through, in this case it didn't look like it could hold a rock. However, I didn't feel like standing there while this world was in chaos, so I began walking. The bridge creaked as I crossed, Grant flew over to me, Ditzy looked to scared to cross, Ben and The Doctor both crossed together, I think it might have been because neither of them had wings. What was bad was that in the middle of crossing, The Doctor decided to jump up and down on the bridge to reassure Ditzy. The only result he received was dooming himself and Ben to fall through the bridge and towards the rocky depths below.

"Hang on! Grant, get the Doctor, I'll get Ben." I said, quickly dividing our forces.

Both Grant and I went into a dive hoping to reach them before they became pancakes. I made it to Ben, grabbed him by his front legs and took him into a glide, it actually was working, and Ben's speed decreased drastically. I checked on Grant to see that both him and Ditzy were bring him closer to the ground.

"Well, that was fun." I said, relieved that we were able to save them both.

"Oh yes, let's do it again." Ben said sarcastically.

"Yea, no, we don't have time, and we still have a long ways to go, so we had better get hiking if we want to have a morning to wake up to." I said driving the point home that we had to make it to the ruins the Doctor wanted us to go to and take out the alicorn who was causing all of this madness.

We walked to the ruins in silence, when we did arrive we ran into a few complications.

"Ah blast, it's locked. If only I had brought my sonic screwdriver instead of leaving it on the T.A.R.D.I.S., I could unlock this door" The Doctor complained.

"Why didn't you just stick it in your pocket?" Ditzy asked.

"Well see, it's because I don't have any, I mean I did when I was human, but I had pants then." The Doctor denied, I did the same thing when Ditzy told me I had wings, and she showed me up. I was interested to see if she was going to show him up as badly as she showed me up.

"Ok now, just do this and you will see you have pockets." Ditzy replied, reaching for the side of her rump and sure enough, there was a pocket.

"What!" The Doctor exclaimed as he put his own hoof into one of his own pockets.

"Ok, that's nice, but now we need to focus on the real problem. We still need to find a way inside." I said, bringing myself back to the now.

"I have an idea." The Doctor said, barely having to think about it.

"Well, tell us." Grant said impatiently.

"There probably is a back door, and if there isn't one of those, then there is most likely a window of some sorts." The Doctor explained, it actually wasn't a bad idea.

After climbing a hill for a while we finally found a window we could hopefully climb through, but to my disappointment, it was just a piece of glass, the only way to get inside from here was to smash the glass. However the black alicorn was in there, and there were six other ponies in there, each of them had a bunch of stones, it appeared as though the stones gave each of them power, and they used this power to defeat the evil son of a gun who caused this whole mess.

"Well then, now that the problem has been taken care of, let's head home." The Doctor said, ending our quest.

When we got back to ponyville, we split paths. Ditzy stayed with the Doctor while Ben, Grant, and I went our own way, we still needed to learn what life here was like and needed to figure out how to register for citizenship in this world.

**To be continued….**

**Next time on My Little Brony: Friendship is Survival:**

After asking around for hours with no luck, I was about ready to give up. All of this flying was making me tired so I flew through a huge cloud, as the water vapor went across my body I closed my eyes, and just let the cold water vapor take away my fatigue. However, while my eyes were shut, I ran into something, actually, I ran into somepony, I felt the soft fur come into my face before I actually saw the pony.

"Hey, I'm flying here." The mare replied in a tom boyish tone.

"I am so sorry, I was using the cloud to cool me off, and I didn't see you, I really am sorry." I said, hoping she understood.

"Well, at least someponies still have some manners. I accept your apology." The blue Pegasus pony with rainbow colored hair answered.

"Thank you, I still don't know what to do around here, I just registered as a citizen, and I am trying to find a job right now." I explained my problems to this Pegasus pony who probably didn't even care.

"Well, if you are looking for a job, first thing you need to do is see Twilight Sparkle, she just barely became a citizen of Ponyville as well, but she has already found her place in this town, she helps us by using her knowledge, including helping assign jobs to new ponies." She replied.

"Sweet, so could you take me to this Twilight pony Ms. Uhh." I said, not knowing her name.

"Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in equestria." She said, finishing my sentence for me.

"_Somepony sure is humble." _I thought to myself before replying.

"Rainbow Dash, that's a nice name." I said.

She didn't say any thing the rest of the way to Twilight's home.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**My Little Brony**

**Parody by Tyler Tabor**

Chapter 3

The change from night to day was a miracle to the residents of equestria, all were afraid that there would never be daylight again, but thanks to the efforts of those who were in the castle ruins, battling the monster who turned this world from a land of peace, to a wasteland of darkness, the light of day has been restored and the lives of everypony in equestria returned to normal. However, Tyler, Ben, and Grant still had no idea of what was expected of them in this world, so after asking where they could register as citizens of Ponyville, they went to be registered as citizens, and to be given jobs.

"Now press your right and left hoof onto this ink pad then push on these blank spaces." We were in an open room with a few desks here and there which where stations that we went through, the pony who was registering us was a yellow earth pony mare, with a black mane that touched the tops of her shoulders. She led us through a bunch of tests to check us for diseases, our height, and other stuff like that.

"Ok, thank you for being patient with me through all of those tests, but we still need to upload your names." The mare who was registering us said, "Ok, so your name is?" She said, directing her right hoof to me.

"Tyler." I replied.

"Tyler?" she asked, as though she was confused about my name.

"Yes T-y-l-e-r." I said, spelling out the word for her as I did. "You act like you have never heard that name before." I said, not knowing why this mare was so confused about my name.

"Well see, that's because I haven't, I mean, it's a little short, but not horrible, why did your parents decide to give you a shorter name?" She asked, if she thought my name was short, I couldn't wait to see what she thought of Ben's name.

"Umm, to make it easier to remember, maybe one of them wanted to have that name, I don't know."

After about two minutes of waiting, she gave me an identification card.

"You are now a registered citizen of Ponyville!" she said in a sing song voice. I was then sent into the town square to wait for my friends.

After a waiting time of about five minutes, Ben walked out, with a huge smile beaming across his navy blue face, and after about seven more minutes, Grant walked out, with his natural smile on his pony shaped face.

"Ok, if we are going to be living here for a while, we are going to need a place to stay, and a job. We should split our forces so we can find both before the sun sets. Grant, Ben you two should search for a place to stay, a home would be way more important than a job, I'll see if there is a way to earn some money around here. Are you guy's good with that?" I said; kind of taking control of the situation.

"I'm fine with that, I can get around faster because I can fly." Grant replied.

"I can ask around." Was Ben's answer.

"Good. We should meet back here once the sun begins to set. If we are at an agreement, then let's get searching." I said, causing me and Grant to zip away while Ben began to walk further into town.

After asking around for hours with no luck, I was about ready to give up. All of this flying was making me tired so I flew through a huge cloud, as the water vapor went across my body I closed my eyes, and just let the cold water vapor take away my fatigue. However, while my eyes were shut, I ran into something, actually, I ran into somepony, I felt the soft fur come into my face before I actually saw the pony.

"Hey, I'm flying here." The mare replied in a tom boyish tone.

"I am so sorry, I was using the cloud to cool me off, and I didn't see you, I really am sorry." I said, hoping she understood.

"Well, at least someponies still have some manners. I accept your apology." The blue Pegasus pony with rainbow colored hair answered.

"Thank you, I still don't know what to do around here, I just registered as a citizen, and I am trying to find a job right now." I explained my problems to this Pegasus pony who probably didn't even care.

"Well, if you are looking for a job, first thing you need to do is see Twilight Sparkle, she just barely became a citizen of Ponyville as well, but she has already found her place in this town, she helps us by using her knowledge, including helping assign jobs to new ponies." She replied.

"Sweet, so could you take me to this Twilight pony Ms. Uhh." I said, not knowing her name.

"Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in equestria." She said, finishing my sentence for me.

"_Somepony sure is humble." _I thought to myself before replying.

"Rainbow Dash, that's a nice name." I said.

She didn't say any thing the rest of the way to Twilight's home.

After I followed Rainbow Dash for a while we finally arrived at the place, a house that was carved into a tree.

"Well, thanks for helping me out Rainbow Dash. I really needed that." I said to the blue Pegasus mare.

"You are welcome, I'm glad I could help Mr. ehh." She said, doing the same thing I did earlier.

"Tyler." I said giving her my name the same way she gave me gave me hers only, without the bragging.

"That's, nice." She said it more like it was a question than a reply, but I'm not so sure how nice she thought my name was. As soon as she finished she took off and headed for the clouds.

I then walked up to the door and knocked. When it was answered, it appeared as though no pony was there; of course, I was looking at head height, but the thing that answered the door, was a small purple dragon with a bunch of green scales on the top of his head.

"Hello, are you Twilight Sparkle?" I asked the purple scaled dragon who now stood an arms distance away.

"No, first of all, I'm a guy and my name is Spike, Twilight however is a mare, but she does live here, wait here a minute while I go and get her." He then turned around and yelled out, "Twilight, somepony is here to see you." He was surprisingly loud for being so small.

While he was getting Twilight I felt embarrassed by the fact that I had called a he a she.

"Tell whoever it is that I will be down in a minute." Was Twilight's reply.

"She will be with you in just a sec, please, come in while you wait." The dragon said in a polite tone.

"Thank you." I said to the small dragon who seemed to be more like a butler than a roommate.

I came in and noticed that there were tons of books everywhere, as though this place was some kind of library. While I was looking around the room at all the books that I had no idea what the titles meant, Twilight came down the stairs.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Sorry for the wait, I was putting away my book; it was one of those kinds you just can't put down." Twilight said, she was a unicorn with purple fur, her mane color was purple and had a pink highlight striped through the middle of it, in the back of my mind something began to nag at me, as though I had seen her before, which was ridiculous because I'm from earth, not equestria.

"I'm Tyler, and don't even worry about it, I know those kind of books. I love them but I'm not doing anything while I am reading them, so I have to manage my time with them or else I never seem to stop." I replied to her apology.

" I've never seen you around town before, I probably just didn't see you. So did you need something?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Umm yes, Rainbow Dash told me you were the pony to see about getting a job. Actually, I need you to help me and two of my friends find a job." I said explaining my predicament to twilight.

"So where are your friends? Did they just leave you to find a job while they were sitting around?" Twilight asked in a very demanding tone of voice.

"No, not at all, they are looking for a place to stay. I figured a place to stay would be better than a job." I said, defending my friends.

"Well then, how about we meet here tomorrow with both of your friends as well, I'd say about 11:00-ish then we can get you all jobs in one meeting." Twilight said.

"That's alright with me, and I'm sure they don't mind." I said, now speaking for my friends.

"Ok then, Spike, put that into my schedule for tomorrow." Twilight said to the dragon who now had a note pad and either a pen or a pencil.

"Already done." Spike replied.

"Alright then, I will be here at about 11:00 tomorrow. It was nice meeting you guys." I said, biding my farewell to the two of them.

"Good bye Tyler," Twilight said followed by spike.

When I stepped out of the tree, I noticed the sun was beginning to set and I realized I needed to meet my friends at the town square. I stretched my wings and took flight.

By the time I got back to town square it was too dark to see much, but it didn't take long for me to find my friends due to the fact that they were the only ponies still out on the streets.

"Sorry I'm late guys," I said while landing.

"Oh you're alright, you were only about thirty seconds behind Ben." Grant said

"Well Ben has to walk and can't get places very fast. Whereas I can fly, I have no excuse." I said to Grant.

Never mind that, let's see what we've got done today." Ben said with a grin on his face.

Grant started, "All the places I checked were full and I didn't find a place to stay." Was Grants report.

"There is a mare in town named Twilight sparkle who is going to give us jobs tomorrow at 11:00." I said to my friends.

"I found us a place to stay," Ben blurted out as soon as I was finished.

"Where?" Grant and I both said at the same time.

"There is a place up on the hill called sweet apple acres, an earth pony named AppleJack has allowed us to stay in her barn until we can find a place to stay." Ben said to the two of us.

"Well then it's settled, onto sweet apple acres, Ben lead the way," I said, taking charge again.

When we got to the barn, the three of us made ourselves comfortable and enjoyed our first night's sleep in equestria.

When the morning rays of the sun peeked into the barn waking us all up, we went through what we needed to do that day which wasn't much, we hadn't discussed it for fifteen minutes before AppleJack walked in.

"Good mornin yal." She said in a country accent, "Did ya sleep well?" She asked in a sweet welcoming tone.

"We slept nicely, you must have been asleep when we got here because it looked like there weren't any lights on, so we came straight into here." I said to her, explaining to her why we didn't say we had arrived.

"Ah yer fine, I've got a quick question for yal, since yal will be stayin here fer a while would you mind helping me an my brother with somethings around the farm?" she asked.

The three of us looked at each other, nodded, and accepted her offer.

"It doesn't hurt to do a little work, we'll help, but we need to leave here at 10:30 so we can make it to Twilight Sparkles house by 11:00" I said to AppleJack.

"Well then, let's put you to work, I'm going to be inside finishing breakfast, while I'm gone would you stack those hay bales over there?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, heading over to the bales to begin hauling them.

When I lifted up on the hay bale it shot up, I still had my human strength so these were really light, so I swung as many as I could onto a cart, attached the harness to my torso, and began to pull, I was almost to the designated spot to stack them but I was stopped when a small pony ran in front of me

"Whoa, hello!" I exclaimed with surprise.

"Oh hi, I'm Applebloom," she was an earth pony filly with a red mane with a red bow going through the top of it, I also noticed she had no cutie mark, I only assumed she was too young to have one and you probably received one when you matured.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyler" I said shaking hooves with her.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I need to meet my friends at sugarcube corner in a little bit, bye." She said, wasting no time to get out the door.

"She's the first filly I've seen in this town." I said to my friends.

"Same here," Ben said while glancing at the clock hung on the wall. "Holy smokes, it's 10:26, let's get this hay stacked and get to Twilights house pronto." Ben exclaimed.

It took longer than we thought to get the hay stacked because when we finished, the clock read 10:43.

Ok, let's run, hopefully we can make it there in time.

When we got to Twilights house, the clock inside the main floor of the library read 10:59 but Twilight wasn't there yet, she must have been doing something else. As soon as the clock read 11:00, there was a bright flash of light and Twilight was sitting in the chair across from us.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, Tyler already knows me, but I don't know you two." She said in a welcoming tone.

"I'm Ben." Ben said introducing himself.

"My name is Grant." Grant said with a tone of happiness.

"Splendid, now Tyler, follow me into this room." She instructed, directing her hoof to a separate room.

As soon as we were both in the room, she closed the door, the lights were out and there were no windows, something continued to bump into me, but I wasn't afraid, I could most likely take whatever was bumping me in a fight, but I soon figured out what was in the dark room, when a little giggle emerged from somewhere in the room.

"Hey, would you mind not pulling on my wing, it's very irritating." I said to whoever was there, suddenly the lights came on, my pupils immediately adjusted to the bright light. I turned my head to the left to find that the strange thing that continued to bump into my were a bunch of fillies, and the one pulling on my wing was none other than, applebloom.

"Nice to see you again, do you do this for all the interviews?" I asked Twilight who was sitting at a table.

"It tells me how you handle that kind of situation." She responded.

"Ok," I said, pulling my wing back to the side of my torso while heading to the table Twilight was sitting at.

"Now let's begin," she said,

Over the next few minutes, she asked if I had any fighting experience, as well as how well I could fly, she even asked whether I was good at bucking, which I hadn't tried because I had no reason too.

"Ok, after some deep thought and the answers you gave me, your job is, a defender/miner, meaning, when Ponyville is under attack, you will spring into battle and attack, you can dig for stone and precious ores, which you can sell for bits at the builders warehouse." She explained.

"_Bits, is that what they call them here?"_ I thought to myself, the nagging feeling was still in the back of my mind.

"So I'm a defender/miner, is that all I need to know?" I asked, but before she could respond, my nagging broke through and I realized why it was there, that purple hair that the women had when she came to my world for a minute, that hair belonged to Twilight.

"Nope, your all set," she said as she stood up.

"Wait, I have a question for you," I said with a sense of urgency.

"What's that?" she asked

"Did you create a portal?" I asked her, she looked like she had been smacked.

"Don't be absurd, everypony knows that portals are an impossibly crazy idea." She said defending herself.

"Not only did you create a portal, but you went through it and saw three creatures." I said, striking home the fact that I knew it was her.

"Ok, fine I admit, I turned back because one was coming towards me, but how did you know?" She asked in surprise.

"Because the one approaching you was me." I said

"Whoa, wait, you followed me through?" she asked almost as though she was offended.

"Not exactly, your portal dragged me here and we were transformed into ponies, my two friends out there were also at the portal site and they were dragged here as well." I said to her while she sat down.

"Send the next person in." Twilight said.

"Ok," I said

As I entered back into the larger room, I sent Ben in, when he was done, he sent Grant in, until all of us had jobs.

"Ben, what is your job?" I asked my striped friend

"She didn't know, so she said I should work at sugarcube corner." Ben replied.

"Cool, Grant, what was your job?" I asked

"I'm an astronomer, I look at the constellations and mark them if they aren't in the star charts." Was his reply

"Cool, I am the defender of ponyville, and I'm a miner, I can dig out the stone and precious ores in the ground." I said, looking towards the sky, "I'm going for a flight; I'll see you at the barn tonight." I said while departing.

"See you there, I'm going to go to work right know, maybe I can meet some more ponies and learn a thing of two around here." Ben said.

"I'm going to find a good place to dig a hole, that way we can buy some food." I said, flying at an angle towards the clouds, and the everfree forest.

I landed in the middle of the dark woods and immediately set myself to work, I began by bucking over an old dead tree, then I build a small shack that I reinforced with logs. That's where I started my hole, using a shovel I got from the builders warehouse, I dug a hole wide enough to fit me even if I was flying, however after I got about three feet into the ground, I hit a rocky surface and quickly pulled out my pickax and chipped that away. Once I got to about seven feet deep, I decided I had dug plenty for one day so I climbed out of my hole, walked to the path and began to head towards home, but some twig snapped behind me so I turned to see what was there, but there was nopony, I continued to walk backwards to insure that if something was there, it wasn't going to spring out and jump on me. It was then that I felt my backside run into something, I immediately turned around to see that the thing I ran into, was a Pegasus pony. She had a pink mane that curled slightly at the bottom of it, it was almost like a curtain she was hiding her face behind, she was covered in a yellowish colored fur and her cutie mark was made up of three butterflies.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, what's your name?" I asked politely.

"I'm, I'm fluttershy" she said in a whisper so quiet I needed to come closer to hear.

"Sorry I didn't hear you," I said, wanting to know who this pony was.

"I'm, my name is fluttershy." She replied, this time I could hear her.

"Well Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you, I'm Tyler." I said

"It's nice to meet you Tyler, most ponies don't take much time to talk to me," She said, this time she seemed more confident.

"Would you like someone to walk you home? I think I saw your house on the way in here." I asked politely.

"That would be nice," She said in a quiet whisper.

"Ok then, on we go." I said she walked beside me, but didn't say anything.

When we got to her house I bid her good night and she vanished through her door, while I took flight and raced towards the barn, when I arrived, Ben and Grant were standing outside where I landed nest to them.

"Hey guys, you should be asleep what's going on?" I asked, wondering why they weren't inside asleep.

"The doors locked." Grant said

"It is?" I said

I walked up to the barn door and yanked, it slid right open.

"What were you saying; I couldn't hear you over the sound of me opening the door." I said sarcastically.

"What?" Grant said

We all walked inside but we weren't four steps in before the door slammed behind us.

"Who's there, show yourself." I said in a demanding tone.

Suddenly the lights came on and a large group of ponies yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Whoa, a party, I'm liking this place more and more each day." I said while going and checking out all that was going on.

After a few minutes, I noticed Twilight was sitting in the corner by herself study a book she must have brought, I went to see what she was doing but she teleported away. I simply turned around and headed to a different area. I was walking towards a table with pastries on it, but while I was walking, a pink earth pony slammed into my side with a blind fold over her eyes. I also noticed that she had a ribbon with a pin on it, she must have been playing pin the tail on something.

"Are you okay mis?" I asked lifting her up to a standing position.

"Oh I'm fine, by the way, my name's pinkie pie, you must be one of the new ponies, because I've never heard your voice before, what's your name?" Pinkie pie said, hammering me with observations and questions, she had party hats and balloons as her cutie mark, her mane was curled nicely her mane was a darker shade of pink then her fur was.

"My name is Tyler, and you may want to find that thing you're trying to pin before you poke someponies eye out." I said

She then took her blindfold off and went back to the start of the game she was playing.

The party went on for a couple more hours before the ponies began to thin out, the last pony to leave was Pinkie Pie, we cleaned up whatever was leftover from the party which wasn't much, and made our beds so we could get some rest.

A knock came to the barn door early that morning, the clock read 5:00 so I got up, and went to answer the door, It probably was apple bloom who saw a spider and needed one of us to take care of it, what I saw surprised me, Twilight was at the door, breathing heavily and looked exhausted.

"Twilight, what's going on?" I asked the winded unicorn who stood at the door.

"Tyler, good we need to talk!" She said with a sense of urgency.

"What is it?" I asked closing the door of the barn as I stepped outside.

"I think I found a way to send you and your friends home." She said, the words struck me like a bullet

"_Home" _I thought to myself about home, school, and everything that was back on earth.

"You did, how?" I asked

"I was researching and found out one other pony traveled through a portal but was never heard from again." I could recreate the portal I made earlier and send you back in theory." She said explaining the risks, but if there was a chance to get home I was going to take it.

"We'll do it, but we need to set a time to come back here, I would like to return." I said to her.

"That's where this comes in," she said pulling out a small golden sphere, "You push this button and magic lets me know to open a portal to the place where the ball signaled." She said, explaining the instructions.

"I will talk to my friends and we will decide something. I'll tell you how it goes in a little while." I said to her

"Thank you, I hope you will show up with the answer soon." She said.

"Good night Twilight." I said bidding her farewell.

"Good night Tyler." Twilight said while turning around.

I came back into the barn closing the door behind me; I then went back over to my bed and slept soundly until the morning.

When I woke up, I found Grant and Ben talking about the party that went down last night, I stood up and began to explain to them what Twilight told me earlier about sending us back home.

"Twilight came by and told me she has a way to send us home. Now I did take the fact that we may want to come back into consideration, and Twilight gave me some sort of device that sends a magic message to her and she will open a portal for us. Now don't get me wrong, when I first got here, I didn't like the idea of being a pony, but now I have become interested in this world and would like to stay, but my mother is probably worried sick right now and will have the police looking for me, your parent would probably do the same. I mean that's where I'm coming from I don't know about you guys." I said, explaining the whole situation in one quick move.

The resulting answer I receive were the stares of my two friends, and I realized I didn't truly want to leave, but I had to in order for my parents lives to go on without them grieving.

**To be continued…**

**Next time on My Little Brony: Friendship is Survival**

When I arrived I quickly knocked and spike was there to answer the door.

"Good morning Spike, is Twilight here?" I asked the baby dragon.

"Yes, in fact she has told her friends about her portal and they all would like to go and see earth, I'm planning on coming too if that's alright with you, they are all in here if you would like to meet them." Was the dragons reply.

"You're fine to come and I would like to see who else is coming." I said wondering who else was planning on coming.

"Come on in and meet them." Spike said opening the door wider so I could walk in.

As I walked in, I noticed there were six mares in the room, two of each kind of pony. As I looked over, I noticed Fluttershy turn away and hide behind her mane. Rainbow Dash was sitting on the couch by a table, but you could tell she was excited by the way her wings were flapping, Twilight sat in front of the girls, Apple Jack was sitting next to the couch tapping her chin with her hoof, Pinkie Pie was darting around the room stopping only occasionally to say how excited she was to herself. The last pony was one I didn't recognize, was a white unicorn with a nicely styled purple mane, her cutie mark was a diamond from what I could see of it,

"Hello everypony, good to see you, but I don't know who you are." I said, directing my look towards the unicorn.

"My name is Rarity, I've heard about how you came here through Twilight's portal, in fact we were just wondering about what kind of species you were before you were transformed into a Pegasus?" she asked.

"Before this, I was a species called humans, so are my two friends who came here, Grant and Ben." I said, explaining to the six of them.

"I know Grant." Rainbow Dash said, "That's like knowing a human, awesome."

"I know Ben." Pinkie Pie blurted out, "He works at sugarcube corner with me."

"All seven of you know a human, you know me." I said to all of them, including Spike. "Also Twilight, we are ready to go whenever you have the portal ready." I said to Twilight.

"Great, I've already began to make preparations but we should be ready by tomorrow. I'd say by about late afternoon. Also, there has been a formal dance arranged by us, thanks to Rarity's quick thinking, we were able to make the preparations so it will be held tonight, it's more of a going away dance, so take the time today and tomorrow to tell your folks what's going on and spend some time with them, however let them know you will be back within a day or two. Now, let's get any last touch ups on the dance done so we can be sure that it's a good leaving party." Twilight said to all of us ponies.

"Ok, bye Twilight." Everypony said as they walked out.

"Tyler, I need to tell you something." Twilight said before I walked out.

"What is it?" I asked as I closed the door.

"For this dance it would be best if you purchased a suit from Rarity's shop, also, most ponies will have a date, and you should ask someone to go to the dance with you." Twilight said informing me.

"Will do, but I need to know where Rarity's shop is, and I need to go back to my mine so I can hopefully get some bits in order to purchase a suit." I said to her.

"Her shop is right over there." Twilight said while pointing her hoof at a building that was just outside the window.

"Okay, thanks Twilight, you've done so much for me and my friends, I don't know how to repay you." I said to the purple unicorn who I had learned to treat like a good friend.

"Just show me what it's like to live amongst humans and that should be good enough, all of us are so excited to go and see your world." She said

"Well, I need to go; hopefully I can get some ore and sell it for bits." I said, hugging her as I walked out the door, "Thanks again for all of your help."

"You're welcome," Twilight said, returning the hug.

"Bye," I said

"Bye," was her reply

As soon as the door closed, I heard Spike say, "Ooooo, someone's got a stallion friend." He said teasing Twilight.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I took flight, I needed to get mining and pray I could get some bits, and hopefully get myself a date.


	4. Chapter 4: A Date for a human

Chapter 4

"Tyler, why would you ever want to leave?!" Grant said in surprise.

"I don't want to leave, I don't think you get that, but I have too so that my parents aren't going to kill me when I get back, I'm already probably going to be grounded, so, I'm getting out of here, Twilight has made arrangements and is creating a portal as we speak. So if you want to go, tell me now." I argued back, I needed to get home as soon as possible; my family had probably called the cops by now and were waiting to see if they found me.

"I'm going," Ben said, "My family will kill me for disappearing for a day or two, but it would be better than never seeing them again." I always knew Ben for being logical.

"Grant?" I asked him while Ben walked over to my side.

"Fine, I'll go, only because I need to." He said with irritation in his voice.

"Good, I'll tell Twilight were at an agreement." I said walking towards the door.

I quickly took flight and rushed for Twilight's house.

When I arrived I quickly knocked and spike was there to answer the door.

"Good morning Spike, is Twilight here?" I asked the baby dragon.

"Yes, in fact she has told her friends about her portal and they all would like to go and see earth, I'm planning on coming too if that's alright with you, they are all in here if you would like to meet them." Was the dragons reply.

"You're fine to come and I would like to see who else is coming." I said wondering who else was planning on coming.

"Come on in and meet them." Spike said opening the door wider so I could walk in.

As I walked in, I noticed there were six mares in the room, two of each kind of pony. As I looked over, I noticed Fluttershy turn away and hide behind her mane. Rainbow Dash was sitting on the couch by a table, but you could tell she was excited by the way her wings were flapping, Twilight sat in front of the girls, Apple Jack was sitting next to the couch tapping her chin with her hoof, Pinkie Pie was darting around the room stopping only occasionally to say how excited she was to herself. The last pony was one I didn't recognize, was a white unicorn with a nicely styled purple mane, her cutie mark was a diamond from what I could see of it,

"Hello everypony, good to see you, but I don't know who you are." I said, directing my look towards the unicorn.

"My name is Rarity, I've heard about how you came here through Twilight's portal, in fact we were just wondering about what kind of species you were before you were transformed into a Pegasus?" she asked.

"Before this, I was a species called humans, so are my two friends who came here, Grant and Ben." I said, explaining to the six of them.

"I know Grant." Rainbow Dash said, "That's like knowing a human, awesome."

"I know Ben." Pinkie Pie blurted out, "He works at sugarcube corner with me."

"All seven of you know a human, you know me." I said to all of them, including Spike. "Also Twilight, we are ready to go whenever you have the portal ready." I said to Twilight.

"Great, I've already began to make preparations but we should be ready by tomorrow. I'd say by about late afternoon. Also, there has been a formal dance arranged by us, thanks to Rarity's quick thinking, we were able to make the preparations so it will be held tonight, it's more of a going away dance, so take the time today and tomorrow to tell your folks what's going on and spend some time with them, however let them know you will be back within a day or two. Now, let's get any last touch ups on the dance done so we can be sure that it's a good leaving party." Twilight said to all of us ponies.

"Ok, bye Twilight." Everypony said as they walked out.

"Tyler, I need to tell you something." Twilight said before I walked out.

"What is it?" I asked as I closed the door.

"For this dance it would be best if you purchased a suit from Rarity's shop, also, most ponies will have a date, and you should ask someone to go to the dance with you." Twilight said informing me.

"Will do, but I need to know where Rarity's shop is, and I need to go back to my mine so I can hopefully get some bits in order to purchase a suit." I said to her.

"Her shop is right over there." Twilight said while pointing her hoof at a building that was just outside the window.

"Okay, thanks Twilight, you've done so much for me and my friends, I don't know how to repay you." I said to the purple unicorn who I had learned to treat like a good friend.

"Just show me what it's like to live amongst humans and that should be good enough, all of us are so excited to go and see your world." She said

"Well, I need to go; hopefully I can get some ore and sell it for bits." I said, hugging her as I walked out the door, "Thanks again for all of your help."

"You're welcome," Twilight said, returning the hug.

"Bye," I said

"Bye," was her reply

As soon as the door closed, I heard Spike say, "Ooooo, someone's got a stallion friend." He said teasing Twilight.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I took flight, I needed to get mining and pray I could get some bits, and hopefully get myself a date.

When I got back to my shack, I noticed one peculiar thing; there was a note by my tool rack. This is what it said.

Dear Tyler,

If you get this, I hope you accept my offer, I would like to know you better so I'm inviting you over to my cottage at the edge of the forest, you should come at about 3:00, that way there is plenty of time when you leave for you to get ready to leave and to get ready for the dance. There should be a bird there, write your answer on the bottom of this note and give it to the bird.

Sincerely, Fluttershy

I was surprised by the fact that she had the bravery of sending me a letter, she seemed so shy. It was then that a bird flew down towards me; I pulled out my pen, signed my answer and gave it to the bird who immediately flew off.

After sending back the letter, I went back to mining, I dug and dug but the best thing I found, was some iron, which wasn't bad, but wasn't the best thing to find. I came back to the surface level to check the time, and unload the stuff I collected such as stone, iron, some chunks of coal, and dirt. I checked the clock; 1:33 was the time it read, so I went back into my hole and continued to dig. I hadn't dug four more feet, before I hit something really hard, so I chipped the rock from around it until I could tell what it was, I had found an emerald. Its bright green color beamed in the light from the day. So, satisfied with my findings, I flew back up, and then I looked to the clock again, 1:59 was the new time, so I chipped a small piece off the emerald and outlined it in iron, then I made small but strong links to support the emerald, in the end, my result was a beautiful necklace. After I was done, the clock was at 2:30, I was just burning through my time, so I went to a nearby stream, took a quick bath so I could get all the coal dust off of me. Then I put the necklace in my pocket. After I did that, I put the rest of the emerald, and what was left of the iron in my bag and rushed for town.

I ended up getting two-hundred bits for the emerald alone, the rest of the iron got me seventy more bits, Now I was pretty sure two-hundred and seventy bit was going to buy me a suit, but that would have to wait, the clock in the warehouse read 2:54, If I flew fast I could make it in time.

As soon as I got to Fluttershy's cottage I saw her tending to a squirrel that must have had something wrong with it, because she had a pair of tweezers and was pulling cactus spines out of the little creature. I don't know where the spines came from, but I know I hadn't seen any cacti around here.

I just waited until she had sent the animal on its way, that's when I spoke up.

"Hello." I said, she immediately jumped in surprise

"Oh, hi Tyler, you're early." She said,

"Not by much." Was my reply.

"Well, please come in," she said while walking into her cottage, there was a fire going in the hearth and there were a few animals here and there.

"I'm so sorry about the animals." She said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry, I like animals." I said petting a bunny that quickly hopped away after I touched it.

"Well that's a nice trait to have." She said, when she talked, she seemed confident about the words she was saying, personally, just being with her made me forget about the irritation I had felt while I was mining for that ore.

"Tyler, I have a question for you," she said while sitting on a couch.

"I'm ready to answer." I said to her while sitting beside her

"What were you like as a human?" She asked me.

"Well, my life was different than it is here, I mean I went to school where I faced a problem every day, I didn't have a job there, I didn't have wings, and I wish I had. I've made tons of friends here within a few days, that would have taken me a few weeks to make on earth, life is a bit harder there, but it's not overbearing," I said explaining to the mare.

"I have one more question," She said, something about the way she said it seemed different from a normal tone.

"What is it?" I said ready to give her the truth to whatever her question was.

"Do you have somepony special in your life?" The question struck me like a bullet.

"No," I said, I had gone through a couple crushes before, but I had never met someone who liked me the way I liked them, "Why?" I asked

"Just wondering," she said, with a smile

Over the next couple of hours, we sat and talked about the things there are on earth and I told her about the things that happened when I first came to equestria, like the battle with the manticore, and the bridge incident. She told me about how she and the five others defeated Nightmare Moon. She had done a lot of brave things for being so shy.

When the clock struck six, I knew I should be heading out, so I could get some final preparations done.

"I've had fun talking with you Fluttershy, but I have to go," I said to her as I rose from my sitting position.

"Ok, thanks for coming over." Was her reply.

"Thanks for inviting me here." I said back to her, "But before I leave I have a question for you." I asked, needing to get the question I had wanted to ask her the whole time out.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Would you like to go to the formal dance with me tonight?" I said, awaiting an answer.

"Yes!" She practically screamed, startling a lot of sleeping animals.

"Really?" I asked her, surprised by her answer.

"Yes, I was worried you weren't going to ask and that I may have had too." Was her response.

"Also I have something for you." I said to her, remembering the gift I had in my pocket.

"What is it?" she asked as I reached into my pocket and removed the emerald necklace

"This." I said while coming behind her and putting it on her.

"Oh Tyler, where did you get this?!" She asked in astonishment.

"I made it from an emerald I mined out of the ground." Was my reply

"Thank you," she said while giving me a hug, it didn't take long for me to return the hug.

"Ok, I'll come get you at about 7:30." I said to my date.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

"Bye Fluttershy." I said while walking out the door.

"See you in a little bit Tyler." Was her reply.

After we bit each other farewell, I pushed my wings as hard as they would go; I needed to tell Ben and Grant that they needed suits and dates.

I found Ben at work at sugarcube corner. He immediately asked Pinkie Pie then and there. She responded with a yes. I found Grant drinking apple cider with Rainbow Dash, so when he was finished, I told him what needed to happen, surprisingly, he had already asked Rainbow Dash who was now his date, and he had a suit he just needed to change into it.

When I had my friends taken care of, I rushed over to Rarity's shop and purchased a nice white undershirt with a black suit, I tried it on and it was perfect size and color, I gave her the bits needed, afterwards, I flew like lightning to Fluttershy's cottage.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door, I hadn't waited for more than three seconds before Fluttershy opened the door, she was wearing a white dress, the necklace I gave her was hanging around her neck.

"Ready to go?" I asked the stunningly beautiful mare who I was lucky to have as a date.

"Yep, I've taken care of the animals and had time to get cleaned up and dressed; I mean my hoofs were flying." She said.

"Well, let's go, onto the dance." I said, we both took flight this time.

She wasn't the strongest of flyers, but we stayed together. When we arrived, the dance was just starting to get underway, when the music started, I started to dance, but I noticed Fluttershy was on the side, so I brought her on the dance floor, and showed her how to shuffle, pony style. We just danced for a while, occasionally I'd check on my buddies who had their dates, Pinkie Pie was wearing the largest dress there, from what I could see, it was like one of those dresses that the queens would wear in England, Ben had a suit similar to mine but in more of a gray. Grant's suit however was exactly like mine, Rainbow Dash's dress was similar to Fluttershy's dress, but was a large assortment of rainbow colors.

After dancing for a couple hours, they began to play some slow songs, Ben, Grant, and I didn't know what to do, so we watched a few other couples dance and asked our dates to dance, we tried to copy the moves they were doing, but I only seemed to try and step on Fluttershy's hoofs.

Later after the dance was over, I flew Fluttershy home, tomorrow was the day we all left, and we needed our rest.

"Good night Fluttershy, thanks for coming with me to the dance." I said to her, I didn't want to leave her, but I know I had to, in order for my family to live on.

"Good night Tyler, thank you for asking me to the dance." She replied to me

"The honor was all mine." I said to her, she blushed slightly, but I still notice.

She just closed the door, and I flew through the night sky happier than anything else could have made me.

The next day was spent saying farewell to those we knew, except to the seven who were coming along with us.

By the time the clock read 5:30, Twilight came to the barn to get us, we all met at her house and were lead to her basement, where the others were waiting for us, I saw Fluttershy and smiled, she smiled back.

"We're all here, I'm going to begin opening the portal," she said, while drinking an elixir of some kind.

She seemed to shudder with power; her horn shone a bright green color. That's when the portal opened, that feeling of hair standing on end came back.

"Let's go first," I said, holding my hoof out to Fluttershy, she accepted and together, we jumped through the portal.

The colors were familiar to me, but this time, my body didn't spaz out.

When we came out, I caught Fluttershy to prevent her from falling and set her on her hoofs. I then looked up, what was there wasn't supposed to be there, there were trees everywhere, not only that, but neither Fluttershy or I had changed, we were still ponies.

While I was lost in thought, the others came through.

"This is earth?" Twilight asked.

"No, we would all be human if this was earth, something's not right" I said, noticing that there was a figure in the distance, it had the shape of a pony, but it's legs were twice the size they should have been, I almost thought it was an illusion, until I saw it move.

To be continued…..

Next time on My Little Brony: Friendship is Survival:

I then looked at slender mane, behind him was a shed, and that's when a beautiful plan began to form in my head, I stood up with every ounce of strength I had left, kissed Fluttershy on the top of her head, and ran for the shed, my right leg was screaming in pain the whole way, but I did not stop, I had to get to that shed. Slender mane followed, when I got into the shed, I stood there breathing heavily, he approached, and as soon as his head was almost in the door, I bucked the door, balancing on my one leg as I kicked, the door came into contact with his head and he stumbled backwards, but he wasn't down yet, a battle cry came from somewhere close, and that's when I saw Ben, he had a club looking stick that he used to hit slender mane, until he was on the ground, that's when I hobbled out of the shack, the others were there too, Twilight immediately ran to my side.

"Help….. her." I managed to choke out, looking towards Fluttershy, who was starting to stand up, but I couldn't go on, my adrenaline had run out, and I collapsed then and there. I saw Twilight heal Fluttershy's wound, but my vision began to get weak.

"Tyler?" Ben asked, his voice echoed as though it was far away, then my eyes closed, and I couldn't feel anything.


	5. Chapter 5: SlenderMane

Chapter 5

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" I asked the tall pony, as I approached him.

When I was about two-hundred feet away from him, he seemed to teleport closer to me; it caused me to jump back a few feet, he was taller than celestia was, he also had no mane or tail, but the two weirdest features, were his cutie mark, and his face. His cutie mark was a circle with an X crossed through the middle of it, and his face was featureless, there were places where eyes would have been, but were no longer there, his mouth, well the place where his mouth should have been, was feature less, his faces color was a cadaverous, sickly pale color.

"Umm, I'm Tyler, what might your name be?" I asked the pony, extending a hoof for him to shake, he reached closer to my hoof with one of his long slender legs, but as soon as our hooves touched, horrible images flashed through my mind, I saw my mother hanging by her arms being tortured in horrible ways, another image showed my friends lying dead in the streets, human friends and pony friends, maggots were wriggling through their flesh. I immediately pulled away and punched the creature, when I did; there was one name that continued to pulse in my head.

"_SLENDERMANE"_ The name continued to flash through my head.

"Run!" I yelled to the others, "Run go get out of here!" I said while looking at Fluttershy. "I'll be fine, just get out of here so I know you're safe." I said to her, she looked at me for only a second, turned, and ran towards the others.

That was when I turned around to face my attacker, he pushed me onto my side, and while I was getting up, he turned around and bucked me with his back legs, sending me flying towards a nearby tree. My whole body was full of pain when I hit, I could feel my left wing snap, along with my right leg, my eye also immediately began to swell. I used my good eye to look at my leg; the bone had ripped through the skin and was now sticking out at a horrible angle.

It was then that I saw that somepony was talking to slender mane, to my surprise, it was Fluttershy, she was trying to subdue the creature, but he obviously wasn't impressed, because he kicked her as well, she flew into a sharp branch that dug into the right side of her torso, causing her to scream out in pain, I crawled towards Fluttershy and when I got to her, my secrets began to spew out.

"Fluttershy, I love you, you are like no pony I've ever met, if you hear this, know that the whole time I was with you, were the best days of my life." I said, fearing I was going to die.

I then looked at slender mane, behind him was a shed, and that's when a beautiful plan began to form in my head, I stood up with every ounce of strength I had left, kissed Fluttershy on the top of her head, and ran for the shed, my right leg was screaming in pain the whole way, but I did not stop, I had to get to that shed. Slender mane followed, when I got into the shed, I stood there breathing heavily, he approached, and as soon as his head was almost in the door, I bucked the door, balancing on my one leg as I kicked, the door came into contact with his head and he stumbled backwards, but he wasn't down yet, a battle cry came from somewhere close, and that's when I saw Ben, he had a club looking stick that he used to hit slender mane, until he was on the ground, that's when I hobbled out of the shack, the others were there too, Twilight immediately ran to my side.

"Help….. her." I managed to choke out, looking towards Fluttershy, who was starting to stand up, but I couldn't go on, my adrenaline had run out, and I collapsed then and there. I saw Twilight heal Fluttershy's wound, but my vision began to get weak.

"Tyler?" Ben asked, his voice echoed as though it was far away, then my eyes closed, and I couldn't feel anything.

(Through the eyes of Ben)

"Tyler?" I asked him as he collapsed, I could see he was losing it.

"Tyler, stay with me buddy." But his eyes closed, and his body went limp.

"Tyler, No No, don't die, you've still got to get back to earth. Twilight, come heal Tyler, he's probably just in a coma right now, he's not dead." I said, not risking the life of my friend.

Twilight ran over to check on him, she pressed her hoof under his neck.

"He's gone," Twilight said, a tear ran down her cheek as she said this.

"No, there has to be something we can do, some way. " I said, not willing to accept that kind of an answer.

"Sorry Ben, but there's nothing I can do. He gave his life to help us defeat that thing," She said while pointing her hoof at slender mane.

"Yes there is!" Fluttershy yelled for everyone to hear.

"What?" Twilight said, turning to face her.

"Sometimes animals hearts stop, and I use a device that sends an electrical shock and starts it back up, heal Tyler then try to generate as much electricity as you can, there is a chance we can save him." She said, also wishing he could be saved.

(Through the eyes of Tyler)

I was slipping, I tried to stay, but I was dying, I couldn't accept that so I tried harder and harder to stay, but I could tell my heart was stopped, and that the chances of me living were slim, I was about to accept this, but my body jerked all of a sudden, I was back in it, my eyes shot open, and I saw Fluttershy, then they closed again, I tried to open my eyes again, but I couldn't do it, that's when I felt the kiss, a light feeling on the top of my head, it wasn't much, but it was enough to force me to wake up.

I quickly breathed as much air in as I could, my eyes were now open.

"Fluttershy?" I asked

"What is it Tyler?" She asked

"Am I dead?" I asked, unsure about whether or not that kiss was real.

"You were, but we managed to save you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said to her affectionately.

"Twilight's the one who saved you." She said, my head was still on the ground.

"No, she got my heart going only for an instant, you're the one who saved me." I said to her, telling her what really happened.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, that kiss was the last thing I needed to come back." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I was in it, but I couldn't force myself to open my eyes, when you kissed me, I tried even harder and broke through." Was my reply. All she did was blush

I stood up, but I fell back down, I tried again, still fell down, then I tried one last time, this time I stayed up. Then I walked towards Slender mane. Then I touched his chest.

"_Any more images?_ I asked him with my head.

"_How, how are you still alive?"_ he asked me

"_Because I've got the power of friendship." _Was my reply

"_I thought that the things I showed you would throw you over, but you still fought, then your mare friend came over and I hurt her too, but I see in your heart you don't want to kill me, why is that?_ He asked me.

_"Because I have no reason too."_ Was the way I answered.

"_You should want to kill me, I have done you wrong." _ Was his reply.

"_I want to keep my hoofs clean, I don't need to hurt you, but I do need to get home, I need another portal, you can teleport, could you make one?" _ I asked

"_Tyler, I owe you my life, I think one simple portal isn't too much to ask from me."_ He said starting to get up.

"_Thank you." _I said to him before I took my hoof off.

"Slender Mane is now going to help us." As I said that, a portal opened.

"Thank you." I said he only nodded.

Fluttershy then walked up beside me.

"I think after this world, were finished." She said.

"No, If we didn't get it on the first go, there are probably other worlds out there, were just getting started." I said to her, then we both jumped into the portal.

To be continued…

Next time on My Little Brony:

"Only God can help you now." He said, charging at me.

I brought my fist directly into his face, I then got a demonstration of my power, my punch caused him to fly through the shrine, and into the wall, causing both to be destroyed. He immediately got up and was fighting me hand to hand, I couldn't even pull out my sword because if I did, he would land a blow to either my stomach or my head.

He somehow found a weakness, and pinned me up against the wall, by my throat, and he started to choke me.


	6. Chapter 6:Crafting ourselfs into trouble

Chapter 6

This time when we came through the portal, I saw, cubes. Everywhere i looked, there were cubes.

"As I suspected, there are more worlds than the one we got too." I said, while leaning against a tree, as I did, one of the blocks popped out and became pocket sized.

"What?" I asked myself, hitting a different block, as I did, it did the same thing.

"That's interesting," I said picking up the barked wood to examine it. Then I put it on the ground and it turned back to its original size.

"What the?" I asked myself, trying to lift it up, but it was just stuck, so I hit it again, and it went back to pocket size.

"That's really peculiar." Fluttershy said, while bucking a wood block that popped right out.

That's when I noticed the change, it wasn't a change in species, but it was a change in physical form, we were really blocky and pixilated.

"Whoa Fluttershy," she looked totally different now; I mean the curls in her mane were now boxy; she looked more man made than natural.

She also noticed, but didn't seem to care.

The others came through a split second after we looked at each other.

"Were defiantly not in equestria anymore." Twilight said.

"Well, there appear to be other animals here, but they're just making noises." I said, that's when I saw the smoke.

"Look over there!" Ben exclaimed

"A fire, either someone is there, or something caught fire." I said, my wings began to flap. "Wait here, unless you're a Pegasus and want to come." I said to everyone. Rainbow Dash and Grant began to follow, surprisingly, so did Fluttershy.

We flew for about fifteen minutes before we saw the source of the smoke. There was an open roofed fortress with a few small houses within its walls, but the houses appeared to be empty. All we saw was one man in there. He was all cubes and rectangles as well. After conducting a fly by, we flew back to the others.

"There is a fortress with empty houses dead ahead, maybe whoever lives there can provide us with shelter." I said, giving the results of our search to my friends.

"Let's go then." Rarity said, "All this dirt makes me long for a bath." She obviously had never felt very dirty before.

"Nobody knows better than I do." I said, my injuries from the incident with SlenderMane were healed, but there was still dry, caked blood in all kinds of parts of my fur.

When we arrived to the front gate, we realized that there was a large portcullis, designed to keep enemies out, I just didn't know what kind of enemies this person had to deal with.

I knocked on a wooden wall next to the iron grate used to keep things out, that's when the gates opened up. The guy we saw earlier was standing there waiting for us to come in.

"Hello, it's an honor to meet you, I'm Steve." He said in a tone, like someone would say if they hadn't seen people in a very long time.

"Hello, my name Tyler, these are my friends." Was my reply.

After Steve met everyone else, he asked us, "So what brings you all here?"

"We were brought here by a portal." Was my reply.

"Wait, like from the nether?" He asked

"No, from a dark forest." I said back to the man who seemed to be full of questions.

"Interesting." He said, as though he were lost in thought, "Well, feel free to stay here as long as you want, I have plenty of room here." He said, we didn't even have to ask him if we could stay.

"Thank you; we don't have anywhere else to go." I said back, accepting this man's generous offer.

We then noticed that the sun was setting, so did Steve, he immediately pulled a lever that dropped his grate; I was confused by this, but didn't mind. I was about to ask Fluttershy something, but realized she wasn't there. After looking for her for a few minutes, I noticed her on the top of the back wall, she was watching the sunset from what I could see. So I climbed the staircase leading to where she was, when I got to her, I sat beside her.

"Fluttershy, can I ask you a question?" I asked the mare who seemed to be mesmerized by the square sunset.

"Yes." Was her reply.

"Did you hear everything I said, after SlenderMane kicked you into that branch?" I said, asking my question.

She just looked at me and smiled.

"Loud and clear." She said.

"Oh." Was all I had to say.

I didn't know what to do; I had never told anyone I loved them before.

I didn't have to do anything; Fluttershy leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"I love you too." Were the words. I felt I could have flown without my wings helping me out. "When I met you in the everfree, I felt something I had never felt before, like a burning in my heart." Fluttershy replied, describing the same thing I felt.

I had seen this next part in movies before, she began to lean in close, slightly closing her eyes, I began to do the same thing, until our lips were touching, we kissed for a few seconds, then split apart, then we kissed again, this time we were embraced in each other's front legs.

"I've wanted to do that for the last three days, especially after you almost died." Fluttershy said, I could see the pain in her eyes as the memory came back to the surface of her mind.

"You want to know something?" I asked.

"What is it?" She asked back

"You're a very special mare." I told her

"Why's that?" she asked.

"You're the first mare I have ever shared a kiss with." I said, she only smiled and blushed

When we finished talking, I looked back towards the sun, and noticed some new creatures, one looked like a cube zombie, there was also a skeleton armed with a bow and arrow, there was another creature that was a sickly green color, and looked like it was out to eat something's soul, there was also a massive spider that was trying to climb the wall, but didn't make it very far before falling again, and the last creature was tall and black, there were purple star things floating around it, then it suddenly teleported, I didn't see where it went, but I did know, it was teleporting like SlenderMane was, so I could probably use them to create a portal and move on to the next world.

But that would have to wait, I needed some rest and so did Fluttershy, we were walking down the stairs but it was at that time that it started to rain, so I spread my right wing over her to try and shield her, the only thing that got wet was her tail as I walked her to her house, I got her to her door, but as soon as I was going to leave, the rain got worse.

"You can stay here tonight." Fluttershy offered.

"I should be able to make it home." I replied.

"Well then, good luck, good night Tyler." She said

"Good night Fluttershy." I said to her while running into the rain, she just stood in her doorway until the mist made it impossible to see her.

I searched house after house, but all of them seemed to be taken, I finally found one that was empty, surprisingly it was next to Fluttershy's and Ben's.

I dried off using a piece of wool that was set next to a shower, I then hopped into bed, and slept soundly until the next morning.

When I woke up, I could smell food, and I also realized what needed to be done, I needed to hunt one of those creatures I saw last night and get another portal going.

At the table I asked Steve about the creature and he told me they were called Enderman, he also said he would get me armed up if I was going to be hunting them, so we stopped eating and he gave me a set of from what I could see, was diamond armor, and a diamond sword.

We got back to the table and Twilight was staring at Steve in a really weird way. After bidding my farewell, I set out to find an Enderman.

Steve told me when I left to find a cave, and that it was a place creatures dwelt. So on the way, I used some crafting skills Steve had taught me to build what he called a "crafting table, an iron pickax, and an iron shovel." After I picked up my new items, I stuck them in my pocket, pulled out my sword, and set out to find a cave.

After searching for quite a while, I found a large hole in the middle of a mountain and began my decent into the belly of the earth. I soon learned that the green creatures I saw last night blew up when you got close to them. I saw plenty of zombies and every skeleton I saw had to die, they just continued to shoot me with their arrows.

I plunged deeper and deeper into the cave, but I never found an Enderman, when I hit a dead end, I started to dig, Steve also told me about dungeons, hopefully I could find an Enderman spawner and defeat one so I could get all of us closer to home.

As soon as I broke through the first block I hit a hollow room, there wasn't a spawner, but there was a chest, I went to pull it open, but it had a lock on it.

When I got back to the fortress, it was night and I was exhausted. I knocked on the wall and I heard someone stir, then the gate rose up and then closed behind me. I had the chest in my right hoof, as I walked in, Fluttershy stepped out from where the lever was.

"Tyler!" she said, throwing her front legs around me in a hug, causing me to drop the chest which went to full size as soon as it touched the ground.

"Fluttershy? Have you been waiting here the whole time?" I asked her, happy and shocked to see her.

"Yes, when you didn't make it back for dinner I started to get worried, and when you didn't make it back when the sun went down, I couldn't sleep knowing you were out there with all those creatures, but I didn't wasn't to get lost searching for you, so I just laid down over there and waited, when I heard the knock, I didn't know if someone had snuck out to find you, or if it was you." She said, I felt bad that I had made her stay up through most of the night, but at least she knew I was safe.

"Well, let's get you to sleep, I'll tell you what happened in the morning." I said, walking her to her house.

"Good night Tyler," she said with a yawn.

"Good night Fluttershy," I said, while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

She snapped back around and returned the kiss on my cheek. Then she closed her door.

I just smiled the whole time I went to my house and got into my bed. I even forgot about the chest I brought into the fortress.

I woke when I heard a knock on my door, when I opened it; Grant was there to tell me the news.

"There is a locked chest out there, do you know where it came from?" he asked

"I brought it in last night, I totally forgot about it, why?" I asked my Pegasus friend.

"Ben found a key in the last world that fits that lock." Grant said.

"Well let's open that sucker up." I said with a sense of urgency.

When all of us were up, including Steve, who now was a pony which I would soon try to figure out; we unlocked the lock and opened the chest.

There was a whir, I then I felt different, like something had changed within me. That's when a holographic message started.

"Greetings, fellow friends of Ben Ellimist, I am Primedox (Pime-a-dox), I tend to the problems of the universe, and I've set a destiny for Ben to help get rid of a couple of those problems, but he will be unable to finish his task without your help, so I've given you special abilities to help you along the way." Primedox said, he then started to explain our abilities to each of us.

"Twilight Sparkle, you can now charge your magic and use it in one powerful surge. Rainbow Dash, your agility is now sharper than ever, if you turn too hard, you will find yourself turned around. Applejack, you now can run faster for longer amounts of time. Rarity, your mind thinks more creatively now, which will probably come in handy when you and your friends are caught in tight situations. Pinkie Pie, when you need to get somewhere without being seen, you can use what is called invisibility by using magic, the best way to activate it is to say, "Stealth mode." He said.

"Cool, Stealth mode." She said, she then faded into nothing, and I couldn't see her.

"Where'd she go?" I asked in surprise, something then pounced onto me knocking me onto my back.

"No Stealth mode." I heard her say directly above my face, she then materialized before my eyes, "I'm right here silly." She said.

"That's really cool." I said as soon as she got off of me.

Primedox began to talk again.

"Fluttershy, you can now use magic to heal people, but when you do, you will feel drained of energy. Spike, you can now use your tail like a whip to send off enemies. Grant, you are faster that you could fly before, but you can't go for super long amounts of time. Ben, my dear servant, you already know what you can do. Steve, your crafted weapons and tools are now stronger than you could ever imagine them to be. And finally, Tyler, you are now drastically stronger and faster than you ever were."

"Thank you Primedox." I said thankfully.

"Also, here are images of the things I need you all to get rid of." Primedox said, giving a piece of paper to Ben.

"Primedox, you can count on me, and you know it." Ben replied.

"Farewell, and good luck" Primedox said, then his hologram disappeared.

"Well, we need to wait here until Twilight feels she has enough power to create another portal, until then, let's figure out what we're looking for in this world and eradicate it, Ben, what is it?" I asked him, as he opened his piece of paper.

"This man," He said, while pointing at a person who looked exactly like Steve, but his eyes were a glowing white. "Goes by the name of Herobrine." Ben replied

Steve looked like he was about to leave something in his pants.

"Herobrine! Do you know how many people have been killed by that guy? He asked us, "A ton."

"We aren't like those guys, we now have our abilities, I'll even look for him first." I volunteered.

Then Fluttershy piped up, "If you're going, I'm coming with you." I couldn't argue with her.

"I have the things you'll need to summon him, put all the blocks and torches in the places that these instructions tell you too, and you'll have the fight of your life." Steve said.

"Ok, we'll leave as soon as we get the blocks." I said to the others, Steve then walked over to me and gave me the things needed, told me what they were, and Fluttershy and I, flew out of the fortress.

After getting far away from the fortress, we found the ruins of another fortress, it was well lit, and the remains of a battle still lingered.

There were bones and rotten flesh everywhere, I took a few bones, but left the rest. After walking deeper and deeper into the fortress, Fluttershy began to show her fear.

"Tyler, he's near, I can feel his presence." She replied.

I then started to build the shrine to summon him, I would have only one chance to kill him, and if I didn't he would most likely target my friends next, and they would be killed.

When I finished, there was a bright flash of light, and Herobrine stood on the top of the shrine.

"Only God can help you now." He said, charging at me.

I brought my fist directly into his face, I then got a demonstration of my power, my punch caused him to fly through the shrine, and into the wall, causing both to be destroyed. He immediately got up and was fighting me hand to hand, I couldn't even pull out my sword because if I did, he would land a blow to either my stomach or my head.

He somehow found a weakness, and pinned me up against the wall, by my throat, and he started to choke me, I then saw him get knocked off his feet and fall to the floor by Fluttershy, she however tripped and fell to her side, he was about to hurt her, but I shoved my sword through his back, he twitched a couple of times and died, the sword was still jammed into his back. When I yanked it out, he fell to the floor.

"We did it." I said to Fluttershy.

"I've never done that before." She said.

"But you have done this before," I said, kissing her on the cheek, she looked at me and planted one right on my lips.

"Let's get back to the others." I said, I also noticed that Herobrine's body had disappeared.

When we got back, I knocked on the wall and the gate opened, Applejack was there to greet us.

"Everyone, they're back and alright." She said in her country accent.

"Welcome back, did you get him?" was what almost everypony asked.

"Yes, we got him, we were almost killed, but we got him." I replied.

"Yes! We've got this world's problem taken care of." Ben exclaimed.

"Wait, did you say you killed him?" The pony formed Steve asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't happy about the fact we had avenged the people who were killed by Herobrine.

"Oh no." He said, running towards one of his chests, as he reached into it, something blew up at the front gate.

I instinctively gave my armor to Fluttershy, she instantaneously put it on, as soon as she finished, another explosion went off, I didn't know what was going on, but Steve did, he pulled out another suit of armor and gave it to Twilight, but he put the helmet on himself, probably because Twilight's horn would have made it hard to wear.

"Listen, when you kill Herobrine, all creatures come from the caves and all around, they're coming for us, and we need to hold them off until Twilight is ready to make another portal," Steve commanded as he handed out swords to Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and kept one for himself, he also distributed bows to Rainbow Dash, Grant, Rarity, Fluttershy and spike, he told them to find higher ground, but had Rarity and spike to defend Twilight.

That's when the last explosion happened, and the gate collapsed. An enormous horde of monsters came stampeding in, Rainbow Dash, Grant and Fluttershy continued to put arrows into the incoming mass, but we knew it wouldn't be enough to stop them.

"Here they come!" I exclaimed, charging at the horde, hoping to bottleneck them at the gate.

Swords slashed, a fire was started at one point, and Steve had Grant dump lava on the horde outside of the fortress, but they kept coming, most of them were on fire, but that made them easier to kill.

I noticed Rarity at one point reach into a chest, pull out some sand, climb to the top of the wall, and drop it in there path. It suffocated some of them and stopped them, but we knew it wouldn't hold long.

"Twilight, are you ready? Because now would be a really good time to leave." I said, pleading in my mind that she was.

"I think so, I feel strong enough." She called from one of the houses she was taking shelter in.

"Everyone, follow me, we need to leave now," I yelled out, soon everyone was gathered in the house, we were crowded, but we needed to got out of this world while we still could.

Twilights horn began to glow, and she started to concentrate, soon a portal was there on the far wall.

"GO GO GO." I exclaimed, everyone rushed in and zombies began to break through the doors. Twilight was second to last, I was last, but as soon as Twilight stepped through the portal began to close, I managed to jump through just as the portal finished closing.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: The bad kind of Halo

Chapter 7

(Authors note: this chapter is based off of the book Halo the Flood)

When I stepped out of the portal, I could see that we were in what appeared to be a room on a large ship. We were in what appeared to be the armory, because there were suits of armor all along the wall, each one had our name next to them, and our cutie mark was painted on the chest plate so it was pretty easy to tell whose was whose. Mine was different from the others though, first of all, mine had a full helmet with a gold tinted visor so no one could see my face, also, my armor was bulkier than the others by a significant amount, what surprised me was that all this armor was here for us, and we didn't even know the inhabitants of this world.

"Well, these appear to belong to us, let's suit up." I yelled out, everypony immediately slid on the leg armor and boots; next, they put on their arm's armor and chest plates, and finally they slid on their helmets, they also had visors but I could see their faces. My armor was built funny and I couldn't put it on, after trying for about five minutes, there was a station that lit up on the other side of the room, I walked over to it and stood inside of its glass walls. I heard a slight whirr and small mechanical arms came down and put a black, skin tight suit on me, then they started to bring armor over to me, they put it on me within about two minutes, I slid the helmet on and felt it lock into place. That's when the blast hit.

"All personnel, this is the Captain, the Pillar of Autumn is under attack, report to your battle stations A.S.A.P, Keyes out." The captain said over an intercom.

That's when a door slid open on the far wall, and an officer came in.

"Sir, thank Celestia you're here, the captain is expecting you ten on the bridge double time." He shouted.

"Lead the way." I said to the soldier who surprisingly was a pony.

We followed him out the door and to the right, but we then saw his dead body get thrown across the corridor by a large explosion.

"This way!" I yelled, jumping through a hole in the corridor to get into the next hallway, Twilight picked up Spike and put him on her back.

That's when we ran into a fire team of soldiers, they were firing large automatic weapons at an enemy I couldn't see, one of them heard the door open, turned to me and said, "Good to see you Chief, you all should follow me, I'll take you to the bridge." He said while turning and running, we followed him.

"_Chief? Why did he call me that?_" I asked myself in my head as I ran.

We ran for a short while before we reached the bridge.

"Chief, the captain is just ahead, I need to keep the covenant from reaching this location." He said in a rushed tone.

"Thank you, keep up the good work." I replied.

"Yes sir," He said, he then ran back towards the fighting.

We all walked up to the center of the bridge and saw the captain, he was a Pegasus pony with a well-trimmed brown mane, he wore an outfit you would expect a captain to wear, his fur was a pale white like the moon, and his cutie mark was a fleet of ships that looked pretty mean.

"Captain Keyes." I said, while standing at attention, my friends all did the same.

"Good to see you Master Chief, Primedox picked one heck of a time to send you guys. Thing aren't looking very good, the covenant seem to have known we were coming here from tequesterna, I don't know how, but they did." He said, again he referred to me as the Chief.

Another explosion shook the whole ship.

"Report!" The Captain yelled to another member of his staff.

"Plasma torpedo sir, this one took out our E.P.C." the member of the naval personnel screamed out.

That's when a holographic pony showed up on a console next to the captain.

"Captain, the cannon was my last line of defense, were sitting ducks." She called out.

"Ok, I'm initiating Cole Protocol, article two, we're abandoning the Autumn." The captain said.

"While you do what, go down with the ship?" The hologram retorted.

"In a way, I'm going to try to land the autumn on that thing we found." The captain replied, not really saying what the "thing" was.

"Coltana, I'm having you evacuate too, if the covenant capture us, I don't want you to fall into their hands, and I especially don't want them to find the location of equestria, so I'm sending you with the Chief, prepare to eject." He said, reaching for a small slot that must have been Coltana's data chip.

She looked around as though she was leaving her home, or her physical body, she then said, "Yank me."

The captain then pushed a few keys before her hologram spiraled into the pedestal, and pulled out the chip and gave her to me.

"Stick her in the back of your helmet and protect her with your life." He said, also handing me his handgun; my HUD registered it as an N7V pistol.

"I won't let you down sir." I said, saluting, my friends did the same.

"Good luck Master Chief." He said, saluting us back.

"Coltana, let's get a life boat." I said, almost instantly, a marker showed me the position of the boats.

"Let's go." I said, sending the marker to my teammates as well, I received nine green acknowledgment lights.

I pulled up the pistol and prepared myself to kill something.

I heard them before I saw them, they were barking from what I could hear. When I did see them, they looked like foals, but they were wearing breathing apparatuses. I quickly dropped the three of them with a few head shots from my pistol.

"There are some soldiers trapped in that room ahead, let's give them some support." Coltana said into my ears.

"On it." I said, giving the pistol to Ben.

"Watch for what the ponies in there are shooting at, and don't hit me." I told him, unsheathing a combat knife that was on my left shoulder.

Ben opened fire and got their attention, this time there were some new enemies, they didn't have air tanks like the last ones did, they're mouths were also split into four parts, they were way to big to be regular ponies, not to mention that their weapons were discharging superheated plasma.

While they were shooting at Ben, I snuck up behind one of the massive creatures my HUD labeled as an Elite. Grabbed the top of his head, turned him around and shoved the knife deep in his skull, causing purple blood to spray everywhere.

I turned to face the second Elite, but as I looked, I saw blood spewing out of the side of his neck.

"No stealth mode." I heard Pinkie Pie say as the Elite dropped to the floor, she then appeared, a combat knife gripped in her right hoof.

"Nice work." I said to her, I looked towards the others and motioned them to move forward.

I then picked up what my HUD labeled as an NC5T assault rifle, reloaded it, waited for my team to arm up as well, and move ahead.

After walking through corridors searching for the life boats, we got there just as the last one launched.

"Coltana, any more life pods?" I asked the AI.

"Yes, there are a few more in section C3, but to access them; we will need to go through the maintenance shafts." She said, marking the location of an entrance to the shafts.

"Everyone follow me." I shouted out, as I did, I sent out the location of the maintenance shafts.

We walked through the tunnels for quite a while before we found our way out, but before I opened the door, I saw two Elites talking outside, so I primed a plasma grenade, which I had learned before this could stick to living objects, I then opened the door, when they looked over at me, I stuck the grenade to the first ones helmet, then kicked him into the other one, they were fused together, waiting for death to seize them, but one of them thought differently, and pulled his helmet of and left it stuck to the other one. He ignited a sword that was made up of energy, it's blade was made up of two pieces that looked like the heads of a large battle axe, he swung at me, I dodged, he swung again, this time I caught his arms, and we were locked there for a minute until I saw something enter his skull and exit into my helmet, that's when I realized I had shields. The bullet caused my energy shields to flare, but they were fine. The Elite fell to the ground and I scooped the sword up and put it on a holster on the side of my hip. That's when I saw Fluttershy standing there, the pistol was still raised, and there was smoke coming out of the barrel, I then noticed it was Captain Keyes magnum.

"Thanks Fluttershy." I said to her, she only seemed to smile slightly.

"Come on Spartan, go, get to that boat, it's empty and will hold your whole team.

"This way," I said, running into the last boat and sitting in its pilot's seat.

Once everyone was inside and strapped in their seats, I sealed the door and broke away from the Autumn, just in time too, because the Captain began to speed up the ship and aim it straight for the "thing" he talked about earlier, which we could see now was a large ring, it's inside looked like the surface of earth from orbit but the outside was made up of a metal that I didn't recognize, that's when I saw the last boat leave. I assumed that the captain was on that ship, but I needed to focus on landing this ship.

When we came into the atmosphere, I began to slow the ship, and tried to land the boat, but I felt the stabilizers snap off and the ship went into a rolling dive.

"Hang on guys, this landing is going to be a little rough." I said into my COMM link as an alarm sounded in the back.

"Landings are soft. Crash landings are rough." I heard Rainbow Dash reply.

"Then it's a crash landing." I said back that's when the ship picked up speed and slammed into a valley with cliffs on the south and west side, and sheer drops on the north and east sides, and my entire team was knocked out.

I woke up when I head a mixture between Fluttershy's and Coltana's voice.

"Chief, Chief can you hear me?" Coltana continued to say in my head.

"Tyler, Tyler, no Tyler, don't die now." I heard Fluttershy say.

"I'm fine." I said while standing up, also discovering that my body had broken through the bullet proof glass, and that I had been lying on the ground.

"At last, are you alright, can you move?" Coltana asked me as I was stretching my arms and legs.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said to Coltana. "You're a sight for sore eyes." I said to Fluttershy, who was smiling.

"I can honestly say the same thing to you." She replied.

"So Steve, I've been forgetting to ask, but when did you turn into a pony?" I asked my friend who looked totally different when he wasn't all blocks.

"Oh, about that, umm, well you could kind of say that…" He said, floundering, trying to keep from telling me.

"Twilight kissed him." Pinkie Pie blurted out.

"Pinkie Dianna Pie! You told me you wouldn't tell anypony." Twilight yelled back at her friend.

"Oops must have just slipped out of my mouth." She replied.

"Warning, I'm detecting multiple covenant dropships on approach, I'd recommend moving into those hills, if were lucky the covenant will leave this location if they see the life boat is empty." Coltana said into my ear.

"I hear you, everypony, gather your gear and let's get rolling, the welcoming party's on its way." I said, I then picked up as many grenades as I could, loaded my NC5T, grabbed my pistol and went on my way to join my team.

One of the sheer drops had a bridge that stretched to the other side of it; I took the lead, as we sprinted through a small grove of trees we could hear a dropship fly overhead along with two small strike ships.

We ran forward into a narrow canyon where the ships couldn't follow us, but that's where we ran into the ground troops. There were two Elites along with about seven of the creatures with air tanks that my HUD labeled as Grunts.

"Target the big ones, they are our biggest threat." I said, lobbing a grenade at the feet of one of them, the creature was too shocked to move, as a result the explosion turned him to bloody ribbons, the shrapnel from the grenade killed two of the grunts who were too stupid to move, and peppered three others. My friends opened fire on the other Elite who roared in rage, he seemed to absorb the bullets like a sponge, eventually his shields failed and he was turned into purple pulp, the remaining grunts ran as fast as they could, seeing that their leaders had fallen, but were quickly dropped by head shots.

As we moved deeper into the valley, we began to hear the sound of automatic weapons firing away in the distance, and we were eager to get to them.

After walking deeper into the valley, we came out into a wide open area with strange structures that appeared to be made up of the same metal that the outside of the ring we were now on.

"There are marines trapped in those buildings, do what I know you can do." Coltana said into my ear, I understood that she meant by that, she wanted me to kill something.

I ran towards the buildings, ships were dropping troops all around the buildings, but there were plenty of marines still up and fighting, but I could see that plenty had been killed.

The leader of the group was a brown earth pony with a black mane and a large scratch that ran across his chest plate.

"Thank Celestia. Marines, the Calvary has arrived" He said into his COMM link

I heard tons of cheers come from all around the valley. Some of the marines fired their weapons into the air, one of them yelled, "Now you covenant basterds are all screwed."

Someone else yelled, "We hear you loud and clear Sergeant Johnson."

"Sergeant, how many survivors do you have?" I asked the pony who seemed to be in charge here.

"Thirteen, the covenant killed the others or they died when the lifeboats hit, but we have plenty of ammo here." The pony replied.

"Serge, there is a covenant spirit coming this way." The pony said, giving a pair of binoculars to the Sergeant and pointing.

"Sure enough, alright mares, there are three more ships inbound, let's clear all these buggers out and maybe we can get some back up." The serge yelled into his COMM, that's when the shooting started.

To be continued...

Next time on My Little Brony: Friendship is Survival:

"Chief, there are multiple life pods scattered out through these valleys, Foehammer usually has a warthog strapped onto her Eagle, that should allow us to travel quickly through the area and pick up as many marines as possible." Coltana said into my ear.

"I hear you," I replied, that's when the eagle began to land.

"Foehammer, I'm going to need you to deploy your warthog, the Master Chief and I are going to find some more of our scattered marines." Coltana said to the pilot.

"Copy that Coltana, Foehammer out." She said, as she did, a large all terrain vehicle dropped from the back of her eagle. Sure enough my HUD labeled it as a warthog. It had two seats and an LAAG that could also be used against infantry.

"Three of us are going to have to return to base, if you're a Pegasus, follow me; I need you earth ponies and Unicorns to decide who goes back with the marines." I said to my team members, seeing that they already had begun to decide.

"I'm taking the hog, I don't want to stay at the base and wait for something to happen, not to mention have to sit in front of one of those monitors, that's someone else's job." He said walking over to the Warthog and jumping into the drivers' seat.

Pinkie Pie just jumped onto the turret without saying anything except, "Let's get this thing going."

Applejack jumped into the passenger seat, assault rifle at the ready.

"Then it's settled, Ben, follow the flock of Pegasi, we will lead you to the location of the remaining life boats." I said into the COMM, I then took off, all the other Pegasi, followed me as Coltana told me where to go, Ben and the members he had in the Warthog pursued us, keeping close but not directly under us.

The waypoint took us into a cave that had been constructed out the same metal as the outside of the ring we were now standing on, and the building we had suffered a firefight at mere moments earlier.

"This cave is made up of and unknown metal, there are no comparisons to any metal recorded in the UNSC mineral log. This cave is not natural." Coltana said into my ears.

"Got that, where is the first lifeboat located at?" I said, turning to the right, then I noticed that my radar showed multiple red blotches around the corner.

"Everyone, stop." I yelled into the COMM, causing all of us to stop.

"Stay here, The radar is covered with red. I'm going to scout out what's up ahead." I said, walking towards the next turn.

I poked my head around the corner and saw a whole platoon of covenant soldiers,

Elites, Jackals, Grunts, the whole nine yards of weaponry, and they  
were completely oblivious to our presence.

"Ok, Pinkie Pie, I need a favor." I said to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to kill some of those Elites, with your invisibility; you  
could sneak past all of them and kill them. When you feel like you  
need backup, call us and we will engage." I said, explaining most of  
the plan.

"I can do that. Stealth mode." She said, and then she disappeared.

"Ok, Pegasi, follow me. Ben, when Pinkie Pie gives you the signal,

pull the warthog up so that Applejack can shoot that chain-gun into  
the horde as they scatter across the way." I said, instructing orders.

"Got it." Ben said.

"I'm ready." Applejack said, hopping up to the cannon.

"Good, Pegasi, let's fly." I said, leading my friends to the top of  
the cavern where we flew across to the other side of the large room,  
waiting for Pinkie's signal.

The covenant began to shoot at anyone who suddenly began to spew  
blood, hoping that they could hit their attacker, but they never did,  
until Pinkie stabbed her knife into a bigger Elite, he turned and  
discharged what me HUD labeled as a covenant needler, causing a few  
shards to stab into Pinkie's chest, and her invisibility faded.

"ENGAGE, ENGAGE." I yelled out, "Pinkie has been hit." I yelled into  
the COMM. The warthog came up and Applejack let them have it, turning  
most of them into a purple goop, while us Pegasi attacked from the air  
causing all of them to fall into a state of confusion.

Ben hopped out of the hog and went into a rage when he saw pinkie pulling glowing purple needles out of her chest.

He ran in, assault rifle blazing, when its clip ran out, he punched a  
grunt, killing it instantly, picked up its needler and began to unload  
on the remaining covenant soldiers. When they were all dead, Ben ran  
to Pinkie's side and pulled off her helmet after he removed his.

"Pinkie, how can I help?" he asked.

"Ben? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm right here." He replied.

"I need to do something, before I die." She said, before coughing up  
a bucket load of blood.

"What is it?" he asked.

She simple leaned forward as fast as she could and kissed Ben.


	8. Chapter 8: Love on the Battlefeild

Chapter 8

We fought all kinds of the covenant, including a new species, they were slightly taller than the grunts, but these ones didn't have breathing suits and they carried small portable shields instead of the full body protective gear that elites had, they also had bird like snouts instead of a nose that normal ponies had, in my HUD they were labeled as Jackals.

After we had killed the incoming enemies, Coltana began to contact reinforcements.

"Coltana to Echo 419, come in 419." She said, trying to contact a transport ship.

"This is Echo 419, I hear you loud and clear Coltana, go ahead." She replied

"We've got dozens of marines here and need extraction immediately, do you copy, over?" Coltana asked.

"I copy Coltana, Foehammer out." The pilot said before cutting the COMM.

"Ok everypony Eagle in on approach," Coltana said to everyone else.

"Ok mares, get every piece of weaponry you can find and get ready to load it up." Sergeant Johnson said to everypony in his team.

"Chief, there are multiple life pods scattered out through these valleys, Foehammer usually has a warthog strapped onto her Eagle, that should allow us to travel quickly through the area and pick up as many marines as possible." Coltana said into my ear.

"I hear you," I replied, that's when the eagle began to land.

"Foehammer, I'm going to need you to deploy your warthog, the Master Chief and I are going to find some more of our scattered marines." Coltana said to the pilot.

"Copy that Coltana, Foehammer out." She said, as she did, a large all terrain vehicle dropped from the back of her eagle. Sure enough my HUD labeled it as a warthog. It had two seats and an LAAG that could also be used against infantry.

"Three of us are going to have to return to base, if you're a Pegasus, follow me; I need you earth ponies and Unicorns to decide who goes back with the marines." I said to my team members, seeing that they already had begun to decide.

"I'm taking the hog, I don't want to stay at the base and wait for something to happen, not to mention have to sit in front of one of those monitors, that's someone else's job." He said walking over to the Warthog and jumping into the drivers' seat.

Pinkie Pie just jumped onto the turret without saying anything except, "Let's get this thing going."

Applejack jumped into the passenger seat, assault rifle at the ready.

"Then it's settled, Ben, follow the flock of Pegasi, we will lead you to the location of the remaining life boats." I said into the COMM, I then took off, all the other Pegasi, followed me as Coltana told me where to go, Ben and the members he had in the Warthog pursued us, keeping close but not directly under us.

The waypoint took us into a cave that had been constructed out the same metal as the outside of the ring we were now standing on, and the building we had suffered a firefight at mere moments earlier.

"This cave is made up of and unknown metal, there are no comparisons to any metal recorded in the UNSC mineral log. This cave is not natural." Coltana said into my ears.

"Got that, where is the first lifeboat located at?" I said, turning to the right, then I noticed that my radar showed multiple red blotches around the corner.

"Everyone, stop." I yelled into the COMM, causing all of us to stop.

"Stay here, The radar is covered with red. I'm going to scout out what's up ahead." I said, walking towards the next turn.

"Everyone, stop." I yelled into the COMM, causing all of us to stop.

"Stay here, the radar is covered with red. I'm going to scout out  
what's up ahead." I said, walking towards the next turn. I poked my  
head around the corner and saw a whole platoon of covenant soldiers,  
Elites, Jackals, Grunts, the whole nine yards of weaponry, and they  
were completely oblivious to our presence.

"Ok, Pinkie Pie, I need a favor." I said to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to kill some of those Elites, with your invisibility; you  
could sneak past all of them and kill them. When you feel like you  
need backup, call us and we will engage." I said, explaining most of  
the plan.

"I can do that. Stealth mode." She said, and then she disappeared.

"Ok, Pegasi, follow me. Ben, when Pinkie Pie gives you the signal,

pull the warthog up so that Applejack can shoot that chain-gun into  
the horde as they scatter across the way." I said, instructing orders.

"Got it." Ben said.

"I'm ready." Applejack said, hopping up to the cannon.

"Good, Pegasi, let's fly." I said, leading my friends to the top of  
the cavern where we flew across to the other side of the large room,  
waiting for Pinkie's signal.

The covenant began to shoot at anyone who suddenly began to spew  
blood, hoping that they could hit their attacker, but they never did,  
until Pinkie stabbed her knife into a bigger Elite, he turned and  
discharged what me HUD labeled as a covenant needler, causing a few  
shards to stab into Pinkie's chest, and her invisibility faded.

"ENGAGE, ENGAGE." I yelled out, "Pinkie has been hit." I yelled into  
the COMM. The warthog came up and Applejack let them have it, turning  
most of them into a purple goop, while us Pegasi attacked from the air  
causing all of them to fall into a state of confusion.

Ben hopped out of the hog and went into a rage when he saw pinkie pulling glowing purple needles out of her chest.

He ran in, assault rifle blazing, when its clip ran out, he punched a  
grunt, killing it instantly, picked up its needler and began to unload  
on the remaining covenant soldiers. When they were all dead, Ben ran  
to Pinkie's side and pulled off her helmet after he removed his.

"Pinkie, how can I help?" he asked.

"Ben? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm right here." He replied.

"I need to do something, before I die." She said, before coughing up  
a bucket load of blood.

"What is it?" he asked.

She simple leaned forward as fast as she could and kissed Ben.

"You're not going to die, not today not ever. Fluttershy, the ability Primedox gave you, now would be a good time for you to use it." I yelled out.

"I'm not sure how." She replied.

"Twilight may know ask her if you can contact her, I'm going to go up to those controls and see if I can extend this bridge." I said, walking towards a narrow hallway.

"Be careful, some of the covenant may have retreated to that area to ensure no one could access the controls." Coltana said and I began to walk up a narrow ramp that reached to a balcony where the controls were.

As I came around the corner, I ran into a red Elite, he roared in rage and while he yelled, I dropped a grenade at his feet and flew back down the ramp, I heard him yelp in surprise and then the corridor turned from a silvery grey to a dark violet.

When I got to the controls, something nagged at me to press a large yellow holographic button, I figured it would just sense where my hoof was and do whatever it was meant to do, but instead I was able to touch it and activate it like a normal button which was a surprise to me, seeing that this was a holographic device not some solid button.

"What did you just do?" Coltana asked me as a whirring sound began to emanate from the place where a bridge should have been, then a large, wide, flat beam of light stretched across the opening.

"I assume I made the bridge extend." I said to Coltana who should have know that something had happened where the bridge should have been.

When I got back to the others the holes in Pinkie's chest were gone and the other ponies were patching up her armor.

"I think I extended the bridge, but I'm not sure, I'm going to go test it right now." I said walking over to the large blue bridge that was made up of light; I took one step, closed my eyes, and stepped onto it. When I opened my eyes, my hoof was just resting on the surface of it.

"Ok, the bridge seams stable. Pinkie, are you ready to move." I asked, thinking about the fact that she had just been shot.

"I'm just going to be sitting, I should be fine." She said, beginning to stand up, Ben was there to help her when she stumbled.

"Alright then, let's get moving. It won't take long for the Covenant to realize that their team is dead and send reinforcements." I said, taking flight.

Once everypony else was ready to go we set out across the bridge. I could see that Ben was a little nervous to cross, but he did anyway, the warthog crossed with ease and was then rolling on the strange metal that we had been rolling on moments ago.

There were fragments of the metal on the ground, as though someone had been trying to collapse the cave, but were unsuccessful, Ben swerved away to avoid hitting any of the chunks. I decided to tease him by saying, "Whoa there, focus on the road Ben."

He did a personal link for what he had to say, "I know what you're doing there and I have one thing to say, when you get yourself a girlfriend then you can make those kinds of jokes." He said into my ear, it was about time I told him anyway.

"That's why I can make those jokes." I said back.

"I don't understand." Was his reply.

"I have a girlfriend." I said, still on personal COMM.

I saw his head jerk a little in the warthog, he then shook his head, "Let's talk later, the opening is ahead and I see covenant." He said, flooring to warthog causing it to shoot forward.

I switched the link to alert everyone, "Covenant dead ahead, let em have it." I said, opening fire on the nearest target with my pistol causing him to drop due to a bullet to the head.

The battle lasted mere moments thanks to the hog running over any enemy that got in its way.

"The beacon is just ahead," Coltana said into my ear, I forgot she was in there.

"Got it." I said, bursting into the clearing, there were some of the buildings that were in the last clearing, marines were scattered through them from what I could see.

"A Spartan!" an orange earth pony exclaimed in surprise, he had a country accent with a black mane.

"Evac is on the way, hang tight." I said to the team of marines, they had just been hit by covenant forces and I could tell that they had been hit hard.

"Yes sir," the same pony said to me, still shocked. That's when he saw Applejack manning the Warthog gun.

"Soldier, hello?" I asked, waving my hoof in front of his face.

"Sorry sir." He said, then he began to speak in his COMM, "Everypony, eagle is on the way, get the gear we've got and get ready to load it up." As he said this, he walked off to collect some weapons including a weapon that my HUD labeled as a 99D-S2 sniper rifle.

"Hold up, I'll take that, I may need it." I said, trading the rifle for my pistol.

"Good luck Spartan." He said, walking towards the landing site of the eagle.

"Coltana, how many more life signals are there?" I asked the artificial intelligent pony.

"One more, but there are plenty of covenant there." She replied.

"Then we better get going, Ben, follow the NAV point to get to the final life boat, Pegasi, follow the warthog, I'll be there soon." I said, taking off towards a group of hills.

"The marines we are going after are trapped in a bowl shaped canyon, the covenant are just dropping their troops right into it, but the marines have taken shelter in a patch of rocks, so they have some cover." Coltana said into my ears.

"That's the perfect setting I need." I said, reaching the top of the hill, I got into position and began to take aim on a group of covenant soldiers, mostly targeting the large elites first, they all fell victim to my precise head shots.

Once that team was wiped out, another covenant spirit came in to drop extra troops, this time they instantly opened fire on me, causing my shields to flare, but rainbow dash did what's called a "Sonic Rainboom" causing the soildiers to fire at her, but each time they missed due to her speed, and the distraction gave me enough time to take them out.

"I've found Captain Keyes, he's on a covenant ship called the Truth and Reconciliation, as soon as night falls, we'll get to that ship and get him out of there, but we'll have to get you in first before we bring in the eagle for extraction." Coltana said as an eagle began to descend on the valley.

"Alright, I'm ready to go, let's get going so I can get armed up before nightfall." I said while jumping into the back of the eagle.

As the Eagle took off, I realized how tired I was, Coltana had informed me that a group of soldiers they called O.D.S.P.'s, had claimed a section of land and were using it as a base, apparently it was high on a mesa, with all kinds of buildings on the top, it was a good place to put a base, but it was a long ways away, so, I decided to go stand towards the front of the ship and take a nice three hour nap.

To be continued…

Next time on My Little Brony: Friendship is Survival:

"Covenant in the next corridor, watch yourselves." Coltana said as we ran towards one of the rooms that may be holding Captain Keyes.

"HUNTERS!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she dodged a shot from one of their fuel rod guns, the last time I saw one of these guys, they were strong, fast, and destructive, we needed to get into that room, but to do so, we had to get past this guy.

"Flank them, hit them in the back, that seemed to work last time." I yelled out while throwing a frag grenade at his feet, the resulting explosion caused him to stumble and loose some blood, but he wasn't done. He turned and discharged his fuel rod into the group of us, causing my shields to be fully depleted, the rest of my friends to be knocked to the ground, and blood to decorate the corridor.

Hey you all, this is Tyler, I've decided to start giving a small clip of the next chapter at the end of every chapter, and I've already updated the other chapters so that other readers can have that for the other chapters. Leave a review; I love to know what you all think about the book and what you want to happen.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't take my stuff, or pony

Chapter 9

When we got back to base, I put myself to arming up; I took four frag grenades, a sniper rifle, and an assault rifle. The plan was that Grant and I would go in together to clear a path to the cruiser, then we would call in the rest of my team and five marines to storm the ship in search for Captain Keyes, the Eagle that came in would bring Grant and I some close range weapons such as an M45 Shotgun along with more grenades and ammo, Fluttershy needed rest and to recover from all the killing she had done which would probably take a while, anything that tries to kill me will die, that's just the way I work, and now was a time that I would have to kill some stuff. Grant followed me onto the Eagle, I turned to look back at my friends, knowing they would wait here in boredom until me and Grant cleared the path. As the Eagle took off, Coltana began to ask questions.

"So, Chief, tell me if I'm getting too personal, that mare you told Ben about, who is she?" Coltana asked into my ear.

"That's for me to know and you to possibly find out." I said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to get into your personal space." She said, apologizing, then she talked to the rest of the marines including Grant, "The Captain has been captured and is currently being held aboard one of the covenant carriers known as the Truth and Reconciliation, our mission is to get onto that ship and save Captain Keyes." Coltana said to the rest of the team.

"How are we supposed to get on the ship if it's in the air, I was given a rifle not wings." A white unicorn mare complained, she looked like Sweetie Belle, one of the fillies that I met on Equestria.

"Quit your bellyaching Sweetie Belle, there's a gravity lift that carries troops and supplies from the ship to the ground, or vise versa." Sergeant Johnson said to the remaining marines, specifically targeting the retort at Sweetie Belle, I couldn't tell what her cutie mark was due to the light, but the chances of me seeing her in the light was slim.

"Marines, hold position until Grant and the Chief begin firing, once you here the gunfire, engage the covenant." Coltana said, giving the final orders before me and Grant leaped from the Eagle and got into a good sniping position.

"Grant, take down the elites I'll target the guns." I said taking aim on one of the covenant shade turrets.

"Consider them dead." Grant said, taking aim on one of the big field marshal elites.

As soon as Grant began to open fire, I took out the first gun and then the second, the covenant fell into immediate disarray, the fact that at least fifteen marines came running in assault rifles blazing didn't help them. The elites fell quickly due to head shots, the grunts were no problem after that. From there we moved along a narrow canyon to a small rock bowl where there was a large group of covenant soldiers and another shade turret most were taken down by mine and Grant's sniping, but the rest fell victim to automatic fire. Once we had that area cleared out, we snaked our way along another cliff edge which is where we found another garrison of covenant troops waiting to greet us, this time however there were three shade's but I knew there was a way around it, I had Grant get his assault rifle out and wait for my signal before him and the rest of the marines engaged, I snuck around the left flank in order to take out most of the covenant from the back, I then had Coltana contact Grant and tell him to move up with the final ten marines, we were going to make our final push into the next valley where the gravity lift was located. Gunfire roared out through the valley, the chorus of plasma fire created a symphony that I would love to hear again, it really got good when the elites and grunts started to make the sound they made when they were dying, which soon finished the song once the gunfire ceased.

"Alright, grav lift is in the next part of the valley, let's move forward." I yelled out, as we moved towards the next and final part of the valley which is where we found several squads of grunts accompanied by four elites there were two shade turrets, one on each side of the valley that seemed to guard the gravity lift from intruders, which would be us. I pulled out my sniper rifle and dropped one of the elites and three grunts before they pinpointed my location and opened fire, that's when Grant and the marines engaged the final elites and grunts, that's when the carrier began to drop troops straight from the ship, they were grunts and elites which were easily taken down with a few grenades, then two new creatures were deployed, my HUD labeled them as Hunters, they were large beasts that had a large shield on their left leg, and a weapon known as a fuel rod cannon on their right leg, they would plant their left leg in a certain spot to balance them while firing, the resulting explosion was massive and deadly, everypony scattered to avoid being hit, the only places that seemed to be exposed were spots on their neck and waist, when one turned around, I put a sniper round through his back, he fell to the ground dead, his partner realized this and went into a rage, he started slamming through barriers, which killed three of our marines, we were now down to four marines, Sergeant Johnson snuck behind the last one and gave him a few shotgun slugs to the back, he died soon after that.

"The Covenant should have figured out that we know these buggers weak spots." The sergeant said, putting a couple more rounds into his back to make sure he was dead.

The marines that were alive didn't look so well, they had friends who had died due to these covenant, if I knew some way to destroy a ship this large I would, but the captain was on there, we couldn't do that.

"This is Coltana to echo 419 please respond." Coltana said over the comm.

"Roger Coltana, I hear you loud and clear." Foehammer replied.

"The Master Chief has secured the grav lift and we now require our reinforcements." Coltana replied.

"Roger Coltana, Foehammer inbound, Echo 419 out." She said before switching off her comm.

"Once that Eagle lands I want you four out of here." I said to the last marines. They simply picked up their weapons and gear and waited for the Eagle.

"HERE I COME!" Somepony yelled, but I knew exactly who it was, she was coming towards us at a crazy speed, the Eagle trailed behind it.

"Rainbow Dash, you were putting on some real speed there, have you been practicing." Grant asked.

"I was practicing just for you." She joked; at least I thought she did.

"Eagle inbound." The serge yelled out. Everypony mobilized and were ready to go. The bay door opened and what I saw surprised me, Rarity had changed lots of things on her armor, I don't know where she got the stuff for it, but she looked like she was wearing a dress more than armor.

"What are you wearing?" I asked the unicorn.

"A suit of my own design, it flows like silk but is stronger than titanium." She said, giving it a twirl. "There's no reason we can't be fashionable and practicle."

"Can it take fire?" I asked.

"Of course it can, I tested it myself." She replied.

"Very nice." I said, nodding my armored head.

"She sure is," Spike said, he stepped out next, and when he did, he looked drunk, Rarity obviously didn't hear him.

"You're a funny little dragon." I said with a laugh to the baby who was lugging an assault rifle out of the eagle.

"I'm serious." He said.

"I know you are." I replied to him as he began walking towards the lift.

Twilight followed after that, then Pinkie Pie bounced out of the ship and hopped over to the lift, then Steve stepped out, he had a shotgun which he tossed to Grant, then took the sniper rifle Grant had and put it in the eagle to be taken back to base. Applejack stepped out; she had a weapon I didn't recognize, known as a battle rifle. My HUD said it sent a burst of bullets out instead of one bullet at a time or a full spray of bullets. Then it was Ben and the last of the marines.

"Ben, glad you could make it to the party." I said before slapping him on his shoulder.

"Oh we were just making the final preparations." He said, throwing me a shotgun.

"Hmm, I like your finishing touches." I said while pumping a shell into the barrel.

"I thought you might." He said while we walked towards the lift.

Once we were inside the lifts pull, we started being plucked off the ground one by one. I was the last to get in. From there we found ourselves inside a large room that appeared to be the bay of the large covenant ship or in other words, the belly of the beast.

"No covenant, looks like nopony's home." A marine said noticing that the bay was empty.

Just then, an elite came out of a door wielding an energy sword. He barked and faded into what the covenant call active camo, I could see him though because the sword gave him away, and I began clashing my sword against his, he obviously had more practice with one than I did, but my speed helped me catch on to his moves quickly, by then more covenant began to show up, my friends and the marines attacked, but the covenant shot at me like I wasn't busy, so when a grunt threw a plasma grenade, I grabbed the elite and stuck him in it's path causing it to stick to him, when it did that, I kicked him into his fellow comrades turning them all into bloody ribbons.

During the firefight one of the marines yelled, "Ya, no covenant, you had to open your mouth."

We killed what seemed all the covenant that were going to come but soon had two angry hunters on our hoofs, one smacked some of the marines killing them instantaneously, when one took aim at Twilight, I grabbed his shield making him miss and hit his brother, from there I planted a grenade under his orange wormlike skin, I jumped off and watched him go from solid to liquid.

"Follow me, I'm planning on leaving here with a captain." I said while running towards a compartment that Coltana sent me to. We encountered tons of covenant through there, but a couple grenades always took care of them. We finally got into a hangar where the covenant kept their dropships parked, we took out the covenant, but one of the elites began firing on us with a shade, everypony ducked for cover, I was about to toss a grenade or fly up and take care of him. When I saw something come flying in through one of the main doors, toss the elite out of the shade and use the shades superheated plasma shots to turn him to dust.

I looked closely enough to realize it was somepony we knew really well.

"Fluttershy, I didn't think you were coming." I said.

"Oh, I didn't mean for you to not want me here, I just wanted to help in someway." She said while she glided to the level we were on.

"Oh don't you worry, we can use all the help we can get." I said as we walked to the next set of hallways, once we got there we began pushing our way through the covenant who dared to try and stand in our way.

"Covenant in the next corridor, watch yourselves." Coltana said as we ran towards one of the rooms that may have been holding Captain Keyes.

"HUNTERS!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she dodged a shot from one of their fuel rod guns, the last time I saw one of these guys, they were strong, fast, and destructive, we needed to get into that room, but to do so, we had to get past these guys.

"Flank them, hit them in the back, that seemed to work last time." I yelled out while throwing a frag grenade at his feet, the resulting explosion caused him to stumble and loose some blood, but he wasn't done. He turned and discharged his fuel rod into the group of us, causing my shields to be fully depleted, the rest of my friends to be knocked to the ground, and blood to decorate the corridor.

I used the rest of my strength to stand up and face the hunter, the thing I did next was stupid, crazy, with a pinch of insanity which made the perfect recipe for disaster. The chances of me surviving were slim, but I knew I had to keep them from targeting my friends, so I made one shoot his brother in the back by standing in front of him, the one in front of me died, and I charged the other, fists at the ready, if Primedox had made me unnaturally strong, now was the time to prove it. When I got to him, I bucked his armored chest, what happened surprised me, I actually caved in his armor. Orange blood began to drip from cracks in his dented armor and he stumbled backwards where I finished him with a few rounds of my shotgun. I turned back to my friends who were still on the ground, the way they survived I noticed was the way Rarity shielded them with her armored dress. The blood came from a marine who didn't get behind her.

"What did I tell you, it can take fire." She said in a very ladylike tone, then she stepped in a pool of blood and just about lost her mind. I pulled out a rag that I kept to clean up my armor and tossed it to her, she wiped her hoof of and gave it to Spike who looked as happy as he did when he got his hands on an emerald.

I then walked into a room that appeared to be the brig; I killed the guard with a knife to the neck, then activated the controls to lower the shield.

I then walked over to the captain extending my hoof; he accepted it and I lifted him up to his feet.

"You two know you're not supposed to be here, but thanks." The captain said, I led him out to the rest of the marines that were taken prisoner with him.

"Captain on deck." The marines yelled out and saluted.

"At ease gentleponies." He said to remaining members of his team. "Coltana, what can you tell me about Halo?" he asked.

"Halo?" she asked through the speakers on my helmet.

"It's the ring were on, the covenant kept talking about it, do you have any intel on it?" the captain asked again.

"Hold on, accessing the covenant battle net." She said. "Halo, a Foalrunner artifact that is said to be a weapon of mass power."

"Makes sense, the guards kept saying that whoever controls halo controls the fate of the universe, we need to find the location of Halo's control center and keep the covenant from getting to it first." He said while picking up a covenant needler, Ben and Pinkie were just sitting in the corner staring into each others eyes, Twilight and Steve were just socializing on the opposite side of the room, Spike, as usual, was staring at Rarity, and Fluttershy was standing in another corner, she looked really confident.

We moved out of the brig and started shooting covenant until we made it to the control room of the ship. Then Coltana called Foehammer.

"Echo 419, this is Coltana, we have the captain and need immediate extraction." She said.

"Roger Coltana, but I can't get to you, I've got Covenant patrols on my tail and I can't shake them, your better off finding your own way out, sorry." She said.

"Roger Foehammer, Coltana out." She said while switching off the comm.

"We need to hold position here until Foehammer can move in for extraction." Coltana said to the rest my team, the captain, and the rest of the marines.

"Oh great, were trapped here, were screwed!" he said in a really whiny tone.

"Quit your belly aching, remember you're a leather neck, Coltana, if you can get me onto one of those Covenant spirits, I can fly us out of here." He said, referring to the covenant dropships.

"Yes captain, there is a covenant dropship docked in the hangar, I'll mark it for the chief, just follow him." She said.

I began running, clearing the rooms as I went, once I got to the hangar, I waited for the others to load up before I got on the ship.

"Give me a minute to access the ships controls." Coltana said.

"Ah no need, I'll take this bird out myself." He said.

"HUNTERS!" a marine yelled out.

"Hang on." The captain said while running the two prongs on the spirit into the hunters, turning them into a orange paste.

"Nice ramming." One of the marines said.

"Were out of here." The captain said before flying the spirit out of the covenant ship and towards the base.

Next time on My Little Brony: Friendship is survival.

I punched the gas on the warthog and slammed into the first hunter, but the other was still alive, he shot the hog throwing Ben, Pinkie, and I to the ground, I flipped the hog and had pinkie open the turret that was mounted on it on the hunter, he began to stumble and died.

(Hey you all, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, with school starting up, I've been pressed of time, it may be a while before I can get the next chapter out, but I will do my best to get it to you all. Leave a review, tell me about what you think of the parody)


End file.
